Abstract
by GravityNeko
Summary: AU. An abstract painter meets one of hell of young man that will help him find the the talent within him. Problem is Shuichi can't stand him and Eiri will soon learn that finding your destiny isn't easy with a loudmouthed roadblock in your way.
1. Artist's Mind

**A/N: Okay, I will be writing 'Fallen', as well as 'Run'. I'm trying to do that…I can do three stories at a time thing… lol I think it'll work…

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

The painter leaned over and sighed._ It's terrible! _He thought, glaring at the mesh of colors upon the canvas. The man looked aside, showing his further disgust as he slipped the paint brush into the jar, picked up the painting then tossed into the reject pile with his other failed attempts. He then lumbered over to his small kitchen in his huge loft and pulled out a can of beer from the fridge. Why had he EVER thought he could be an artist like this was beyond his imagination. The disgruntled artist cracked the top on the can and sat down on the black wooden stool, staring at one particular piece. It was a large canvas, splashed with blue and greens. His work was what many called abstract, probably because people had to think hard to _abstract_ something from the artist's work. He snorted after thinking this taking a swig of his beer.

He eyed it wryly.

Garbage. It was pure garbage.

He walked over to the heap of canvases, looked at the one on the top for awhile then began to flip through. No matter how hard he seemed to try, stretching out his talent he never seemed to reach his own expectancy with the paintings. He sighed and walked back over to the kitchen counter and slammed the can back on to it. The man was about to reach for a pack of alpha menthols when his cell phone rang. He groaned inwardly and cursed. _Damn it! That can only be one person! _He thought angrily, checking the clock on the wall. He snatched up the phone, punched the button and snapped, "Yeah! What is it?" "Ohayo, to you as well, Eiri-san..." a soft voice spoke on the other end of the line. It was his cursed brother-in-law, Seguchi.

"Do you know what time it is?"

There was a moment's pause. "Nine forty five."

"Yeah, and I told you I didn't want you or Mika or Tatsuha calling me between the hours of nine and five. Those are my work hours. You know, nine to five."

"Yes, I know, but..."

"No buts, Tohma...I'm hanging up now...Just to give you a warning this time."

**CLICK! **

He grinned, setting the phone back on the counter. Seguchi wouldn't like being hung up on but he was probably used to it by now. Ever since he had been old enough not to be coddled like a newborn baby or a toddler, the artist had considered it a thrill to hang up on the nosey president of NG. He tapped the pack of cigarettes, extracting one from the soft box and placed it between his lips, feeling the warm sun beat down upon him from the sky light. He basked in it for a moment longer then went back to work again; this time on a different piece. He didn't personally believe in painting things that actually meant anything, he didn't believe in meaning….Which was fine by him, that's why abstract suited him perfectly. It never truly had meaning as whole. It was never meant to represent anything as far as he was concerned.

Sometimes though Eiri Uesugi wondered why he would paint something that had no meaning. Why would he waste his efforts creating the perfect NOTHINGNESS, why did any other abstract artist?

He would perhaps have to find out the meaning somebody.

Perhaps.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Oooooh I like this SO much! Hope I can pull this off! Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	2. Chance Meeting

**A/N: Okay finally got chapter two up…. I did have more to put on this chapter but I remembered what I wrote was on the freaking school computer…so it'll just have to wait until the next chapter. (grins)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. **

**Thanks: EiriyukiLover, Shirubaa Kitsune, Guren, and DeMoN4EvA.**

**Warning: Adult Language

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Later on, during the early afternoon, the man went downtown, intent on having a cup of coffee and giving his mind a rest from painting as he walked along the streets of the city. He thought of stopping off at the art supply store but finally decided that this entailed work and since he was now taking a break _from_ work, it would entirely ruin the purpose of taking that break. Instead, the artist entered a bookshop and decided to pick up the latest hardback from his favorite author. Eiri slipped inside the store, made brief eye contact with the woman behind the cashier's counter and strolled to the back of the store, where the fiction section was. He scanned the long rows, hoping the man's latest book was better than his last piece of work. Both he and his idol seemed to be running an unlucky streak.

He finally found it and plucked it off the shelf, staring at the author's name of the cover: Yuki Kitazawa. The officious prick hadn't even bothered writing him back quite. Then again this really wasn't anyidol, he actually _knew_ this man. He now, even more, wantedto call Kitazawa and tell him how his last novel tellhad been pure drivelthen berate the author for his slip-up. Had the man even been paying attention when he'd been typing? "Mr. Kitazawa…" He murmured before tucking the red, hardback book under his arm. He continued down another isle, magnetically drawn to the books on art. He searched through them eyeing the various painters' names and picked up one on Van Gough. The man was a genius, didn't all genius cut off their ears and send them in envelopes to their girlfriends. Maybe that's what he was doing wrong, he needed to become an insane genius he thought with a snort.

He then touched his ear, his small hoop earring swaying slightly. He did prize his ears though; they were after all very sensitive. Dismissing thoughts of ears he flipped through a book of Van Gough paintings—which was hard to dismiss seeing who the painter was. He had painted with such technique and genius. Eiri sometimes didn't fully understand painting himself. It was said artists painted what they felt, showing what they wanted to see the audience to see. Yet he was not quite sure what he wanted his viewers to see, maybe that was the big problem behind his paintings. He snapped the book shut. Then again…maybe not; you never truly knew when it came to art. He continued on the way to the front of the store, passing a woman could have passed for his former fiancée. He dismissed this as he had dismissed her; the girl had been too clingy spouting about love so much that he swore it made him nauseous.

Beside he hated Kyoto.

He'd never been much of a country child and had no intentions of settling down any time soon. His father had never quite understood that.

After he had purchased his book, he traveled to his favorite coffee shop in the city and ordered his regular, sitting down in the big cushiony sofa as he opened up the novel first. He would have just ordered it to go but…he didn't feel like going home quite yet. He was taking a break, and going home meant work which he was sick of at the time. Eiri cracked open the book and looked at the dedication page with surprise: **Dedicated: my # 1 reader, Eiri Uesugi. **He gave a disgusted groan how old did the guy think he was; ten? "Am I suppose to be impressed, Kitazawa?" He flipped to the first chapter, ignoring his man's attempts to kiss up to his disgruntled _fan_. Fan—and he used that term _very _lightly. He began to read the book, immediately becoming lost in the world Kitazawa created by the vivid descriptions and elaborate words. He felt himself being absorbed, feeling the hot sun…ah hell who was he kidding, the hot sun was from the actual sun outside. He looked up and gazed at a couple who entered the small café and resumed his reading. Mr. Kitazawa took him into the seedy world; a Japan of the past…

A Japan filled with samurai warriors, blushing young maidens and great warlords. Great warlords like Oda Nobunaga, the demon king. He read a few more sentences but found himself unable to read further and placed the book back in the bag. He uncrossed his legs and watched the girl at the counter smiled shyly at him. It was obvious she had been watching him for a while, the silly lamb. Eiri ignored the girl when suddenly she waved a cup of coffee in his direction. _So that's the reason why that cow-eyed girl was looking at me? _"Uesugi-san.." She smiled as she said his name. "You order is ready." He got up, paper bag in one and took the cup of steaming coffee from her. "Sooo…Uesugi-san…" She whipped her hand out and snatched his arm at the crook of his elbow. He glanced back her irritated and mildly astounded/amused by her gall. "You want something?"

The girl didn't speak for a moment, leaning over the clean counter, her adequate breasts pressed between her arms and said counter. "Wanna have fun?"

"Morashina!"

The girl jerked her head up, her braid swinging widly.

"Yes, sir."

"You are paid to serve coffee not to flirt with the clientele."

"Yes, sir."

When the man had turned around she grabbed Eiri's arm again just as he was about to leave. "So how about it, Uesugi-san?" She batted her eyelashes shamefully. "You come in here everyday but won't give me a second glance. Why do you suppose that is?"

He then leaned over and whispered, "Because your breasts aren't big enough…"

The girl gaped.

Eiri then left café leaving her stunned.

He exited the coffee house and made his way down the sidewalk, reluctantly back to his loft-apartment. He didn't relish the thought of returning to work but he'd run out of options. Maybe he should've taken the foolish girl up on her offer. She'd looked old enough. He thought about this for a moment but all he could hear was some angry father pounding at his door. No, he didn't need that hassle. Too noisy. "Eiri-darling!" He stopped dead in his track and shuddered. It was the woman from three nights ago. She had kept him awake when he had been about to go to bed—and not with her. Normally he would have accepted such company but he'd been extremely tired that night and the woman only increased his irritability. He kept walking hoping to throw her off, pretending he hadn't heard her. _Damn broad…_

He pushed his dark coat aside and reached inside for his cigarettes but realized soon that'd he'd left them at the loft.

Damn it!

He increased at his pace; irritated at the world. "Eiri!" A person latched onto his arm for the second time in a row that day. He looked over his right shoulder then and stared into large hazel eyes. "I thought that was you, you haven't returned my calls." She pouted after she said this. "I was busy." "Oh…Your art…" It was no doubt Raquel "Yuiko" Graciela (a foreigner) held a lot of disdain for his work, she was an actress from New York who didn't have a brain in her head. Then again most of the _women _he dated didn't. "Yes, my art." He jerked his arm away from her. "What do you want?" The red-haired woman pouted some more, red glossy red-lipstick shiny as she did. "Is that how you're going to treat me after we spent a marvelous night together?" "You mean after you slutted your way into my bed after I said I was tired." "I didn't find you complaining, Eiri!"

"Look I've got a headache so why don't you slut yourself out to someone who cares."

"Well!"

"Yeah, go drown yourself in one. Save me the trouble."

* * *

Shuichi Shindou, Junior Executive of Shindou Corporation got off the phone and stared into the eyes of three underlings. "Shindou-san.." The woman with short black hair and two much rouge said, clutching a thin file tightly to her chest. "Yes…Yuka-san…" He sighed, feeling himself getting bored. "This document needs your signature…" She held it out, bowing. Shuichi took up his pen trying to look professional. "All right…Where?" the woman opened the folder and pointed to a line and then another one. "Initial here and sign here." "Shindou-san…I need your approval on this latest design…" A man brought out a magnificent shot a woman in an old style kimono. "What is it for?" He spoke initialing the paper. "The latest theatre play coming up…" The nineteen year old man raised an eyebrow. "And they had US do the poster…Why wasn't I informed?" "Well, I…." "Shindou-san, if you please…" The woman's voice trembled.

The boy went back to signing the document then passed it back to her. "There you are, Yuka-san…"

"Shindou-san…The poster…"

"Shindou-san… We're having trouble contacting that president you wanted."

"Why?"

"Pardon, sir?"

"I asked you why? Is it that hard…" He sounded bored and disgusted.

"Well…"

"I give you a simple task, Yoji-san and you can't even complete that. Get hold of President Seguchi or you're fired."

"Yes, sir! Anything you say, sir!" He made several hasty bows to the junior exec. and hurried out of the room.

"Thank you, Shindou-san." Yuka-san said then followed her co-worker.

Then there was only one.

"And you." Shuichi sighed. "Why are you here? Isn't my day over YET?"

"You haven't approved this design." He showed it to his superior once more.

"Didn't I?" He made a try at looking like he was thinking about it; this seemed to really worry the subordinates.

The man looked nervous.

"I'll have to think on that.."

"Sir…"

The boy waited a bit more then pulled out his stamp. "Give it here."

"Yes, sir."

He did so.

The youth looked at awhile longer then stamped it, giving it his seal of approval. "Approved."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Just get out of here okay…" He sighed, his head starting to hurt. Being a in a position as his made his head hurt.

_I'd rather be eating Pocky and visiting friends…._

That's when Shuichi got an idea. He got a GREAT idea.

"Tsubaki-san..." He pressed the speaker.

"Hai, Shindou-san."

"Hold all my calls..."

"Of course."

That done he got up from the chair and scooped up his back from behind the couch. He was blowing this pop stand! He calmly walked across his office at cracked open the door slowly. This would require doing this mission-impossible style. IF he could pull it off this time. He eyed the security camera and watched as it went dead. He stuck the device he'd use back in his pocket and crept down to the end of the corridor, trying to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. He made it to the emergency exit door without any problems and pushed through, galloping down the stairs at top speed. While doing his he did an amazing changing act that could only be seen in the empty stairwell of Shindou Corp.

He threw off his jacket and unbuttoned his long-sleeved dress shirt, revealing a casual long-sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it. Then he unbuttoned his slacks and pull them off as well, wearing underneath them grey cargo pants. He trotted down a few more steps pulling off his dress shoes and pushing his formal clothes into the backpack while pulling out his tennis shoes. "Not bad, Shindou." He complimented himself as he stopped to tug them on. "Did it without…" He lost balance and fell flat on his face. "Spoke too soon." Shuichi stumbled to his feet, and threw his pack over his shoulder as he made his way in hurry down the stairs.

He hoped it would be awhile they would notice he was gone. He'd been hoping to pull this off for weeks but had never actually done it.

The boy took a left instead of a right when coming out of stairwell and started into the first floor storage room of the company and out to the loading dock.

He pushed open the door and leapt off the high dock, making sure not to twist his ankle in the process, falling would ruin his chances at getting away.

"FREE!" he shouted as he made his way towards the street. "Finally free-!"

Shuichi, however, wasn't watching where he was going and ran into something—or somebody—and fell flat on his rear. "Oof!" He leaned on his hands to brace himself. "Kuso! Why don't you watch where you're going, you idiot!" He started to shout after regaining his senses. He looked up and gazed upon the tall form of a man, his blond hair shining in the afternoon sun. The man in question stood there for a moment and turned, cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Me?" He looked down on Shuichi with his amber-eyed gaze and brought his mouth into a sneer. "You've got to be kidding. You bumped into me, punk. I suggest you look where you're going next time you coming shooting out of an alleyway like a bat out of hell." With that, he turned back around and left.

"What?" The junior executive shouted getting all red. "How dare you! Don't you know who I am?"

Yet, by the time he shouted this, the man had disappeared into the crowd.

_Who the hell was that jerk?

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any comments? Questions? Review please!**


	3. Work Sucks Part 1

**A/N: Wow! Five reviews for chapter two (hey I consider that good) and nine in total. YES!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**I know it's very hard to see Shuichi as a Jr. Exec. But I'm working on it, he'll be strong...but I'm trying to keep his original char in tact, to answer wendyghost question.**

**Warning: Adult Language

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Shuichi ran all the way to Tokyo Pop music store, skirting several groups of women and business men as he tried to keep a low profile. **(1)** He tried to keep his thoughts on the reward that awaited him at the end of his journey, but all he could think up was the hard-ass pretty boy who had insulted him by giving the young exec. the cold shoulder. "Damn, prick." He muttered, running. "Whoever the hell he was..."

He stopped at a corner store market on his way and bought three large boxes of Pocky no ichigo (Pocky the same color of his hair), tucking two into his pack and tearing open the third box. Once he ripped pass the plastic he pulled one strawberry stick out and began to munch on it like a beaver on wood. _Punk... _The words reverberated in his ears and the image of the light-skinned light haired man flashed before his vision. _Probably a foreigner... "_Baka Gajin." The man had insulted a Japanese child...well he wasn't exactly a child; he was very much considered an adult. Yet, the stupid man had still insulted him. Gajin were so crass. He shook his head and continued on the way to the music shop.

"Oi! Hiro!" Shuichi hollered entering the store and looking to the long-red haired teen parked behind the counter, leaning on his elbows next to the register. He grinned when he saw the other enter and pulled off his head phones. "So, Shuichi...You got out of the hell-hole, eh?" "Yeah, lucky for me..." The taller man watched as a girl checked out a CD flipping it from front to back, Shuichi watched him watch her. "Sooo...How're you doing?" "Fine..." Hiroshi cracked his knuckles. "Waiting for the letter to come in..." "The one for med-school?" "That's the one..." Shuichi sighed. "I'll miss you." "Hey, I'm not gone yet. Still waiting." "I'd like to purchase this..." The same girl said sliding her item across the counter. The two males had been so absorbed in their conversation they barely noticed her.

"Of course, miss." Hiro began to ring up the CD.

"Do you suspect you'll get an acceptance letter?" The Pocky-munching boy asked.

His friend nodded, briefly looking at the girl as he scanned the item and rung up the cost of the cash register. "I'm expecting it...But I'm not going to get my hopes up, Shu."

He turned to the brunette and said next, "One hundred yen..."

She nodded and gave him the money, exact change.

He placed the item in a small plastic bag that had the stores logo on it, and looked to Shuichi. "Have a nice day. Thanks for shopping at Tokyo Pop." He handed it to the girl, gracing her with a dazzling smile as he now looked her in the face. "Not getting your hopes up? Hiroshi, are you faking me out? I'm sure you'll get in, you've got mass gradage!" Shuichi leaned against the counter, chowing down on another stick of Pocky as he did so. "I'll keep my fingers crossed okay. Will that make you happy?" "Make me happy if you didn't have to go away..." "Shuichi..." "I mean, who am I gonna go to when my career has a strangle hold on me huh? Whose gonna rock over Nittle Grasper CDs with me in his free time? Whose going to-?" "I will, until I get the letter...and I'll come home on weekends if possible." "You promise?" He gave his buddy big soulful amethyst eyes.

"I promise." Hiro jerked his head up and spotted the store manager coming his way. "Buy something..."

Shuichi nodded and headed over to the J-pop sections, fingering through the stack, his soft eyes perusing it.

The man passed and gave him a disapproving look.

The boy squeezed the CD case he had in his hand.

_If that old fart knew who I was...He wouldn't be looking at me like that... _His mind began to work.

The manager of the store had always given him hell, maybe he'd throw a wrench into the man's sales and call in a personal favor from NG Productions president. If Seguchi-san stopped shipping there record labels to him...Half of the stores profits would go down the drain.

He sighed. The man passed him again and Shuichi looked up and met the eyes of his friend. Hiro shook his head. He sighed once more and came back to the counter empty-handed. "Nothing?" his friend eyed his empty hands. "Nah, nothing today...Look I'm going to go take a walk through the park. Maybe I'll see you when you get off work, ne?" "Yeah, maybe." He straightened as a bevy of teens entered the store. "Later!" The kid waved his hand in salutation as he exited through the glass door, pushing out into the sun.

The teen then traveled from the music store to the vast park where he enjoyed walking to clear his scrambled and mixed up mind. He pulled out another Pocky stick and began to eat it with much zeal. A thought occurred to him then as he passed a couple sitting on a nearby bench, he'd completely forgotten to tell Hiro about the moronic and rude foreigner. Oh well... _He wasn't worth mentioning anyhow..._ Shuichi continued on his way, circling a fountain a stopping to sit on its edge. He dipped his hand in the water and watched as it rippled. This was what he did for fun, when not burdened down with executive duties.

* * *

Eiri finally arrived back at his loft, setting the paper bag down on his coffee table and examining the painting he'd discarded earlier that day. It didn't look so bad now that he gave it a second glance. _Not that bad, but still terrible_. He ventured into the bedroom, his slippered feet gliding over the wooden floor as he pushed into his darkened room. _I need a nap..._ He still wasn't quite ready to paint again. Just the thought of doing so gave him a severe migraine. The artist stripped himself of his coat first, hanging it neatly on a hook in the closet then pulled of his navy blue shirt and throwing that on that on the foot of the bed. He left his pants on and crawled on top of the covers, flopping on to his washboard stomach as he closed his eyes. Even relaxing seemed to drain him, he needed an extreme vacation, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**DING DONG!**

The man woke up from his sound sleep to the incessant ringing of the doorbell. His head pounded and he groaned as he got to his feet. "That better not be a door to door salesman, I'll toss him out on his ear." **DING DONG! **"I'm coming! Keep your shirt on, damn you!" He stalked over to the door pulling on his shirt as he went. _This had better be important! _For some reason, Eiri felt incredibly tired. He stalked towards the front door grabbed the knob and with harsh twist pushed it open, leaning as the frame as he looked with tired and angry eyes at the occupant on the other side. _Anyone but him…._ "Oh, it's you." He made a move to slam the door in the other man's face, but one Tohma Seguchi gripped it before it slammed and pried it open as he looked after his sulking brother-in-law.

"Good day to you as well…"

Eiri muttered something, running a hair through his wavy golden locks.

"Pardon?"

Tohma inched forward looking around at Eiri's living room/studio. "You're making progress?" he commented, leaning over to view his newest creation.

"Whatever…" the tall blond lit a cigarette and put the lighter back down on the counter.

The platinum blond then began to examine his other pieces of artwork. He pulled one small frame out looked at it and said. "I especially like this one." Eiri turned to look at it. It looked like an orange-yellow sun with a red background. He wasn't much into drawing landscape, so it more looked like geometric abstract. "I've come to invite you to the banquet dinner for tomorrow night." The other said placing the canvas back down. "I was hoping you'd join us….It's not healthy for you to spend your days and nights cooped up in this apartment." He dusted his gloves and turned smiling at the other, tilting his head, the sun becoming a halo around his velvet black hat. _And you think it's healthy for me to be with you…_ The disgruntled painter thought. _Give me a break._ Tohma browsed over several other painting attempts thumbing through them like some card catalogue. "I think it would be magnificent if you came…Akane Ai-san will be there…."

"Who?"

"You know, the art critique…It would be a good chance to get some of your work seen on a wide basis."

"For whom?"

He turned, looking startled, his black coat swishing around his waist. "For you of course…You need more publicity if you insist on doing this for a living…"

"It's all shit."

"Pardon?"

"It's garbage, Seguchi..." He motioned towards his paintings. "None of these is worthy to be in an _art _gallery."

"But, Eiri-san…"

"None of them."

The man thought about this for a second then said, "What about that one couple…they took home that nice blue one..."

"They obviously were morons. They paid five million yen for that piece of shit."

Tohma sighed, stepping near his brother-in-law, touching the other's arm. "Come to the banquet. Get yourself out of here tomorrow night, clear your head and talk to Ai-san. You never know…"

With that, he exited the loft, closing the door soundly and quietly behind him.

Eiri stared at the door for a moment then went back to smoking his alpha menthol, drawing in the wonderful taste of pure nicotine. He looked out the window of his apartment and contemplated the day that lay before him tomorrow. He found women to be extremely annoying at the moment. All they wanted was to sleep with him because of his gorgeous looks—and sometimes he didn't mind that. The only time he had a problem with it was when he had a monstrous head ache. Which was right now, he soon discovered. He cursed and traveled into the kitchen to fetch some aspirin; knowing if he downed three it would calm his head. Eiri looked at the bottle before placing it back where it belonged then came out into his studio once more, stubbing the cigarette out in the metal ashtray.

_That fucking punk…_He thought, light dancing in his amber eyes.

The thought struck him as strange. Strange that he'd even thought of the kid till now… He hadn't given the pink-haired nuisance much thought since the run-in with him, but now for some reason the little weirdo was on his mind.

* * *

Rage stood near the wide window of her office at XMR. She held a pair of binoculars to her eyes, scanning the night sky, she was eccentric that way. "Reiji-sama..." a voice interrupted her night watching. She didn't respond for a bit scoping out New York City's nightlife. "Reiji-sama?" "Yes, Bill, what do you want?" "Well, that is to say..." A throat cleared. "Reiji-sama." "Bill, if you're going to say something say it!" She brought down the binoculars and stared back at her right-hand man. "You're father wishes to speak with you..." "Does he?" "Yes." The junior executive looked to him. "Tell the old I'll be there in a few moments." "As you wish..." As the door closed, the young woman turned back to the window. "Eeny meeny miney moe catcha tiger by the toe..."

* * *

The junior executive entered the giant office that belonged to her father, the CEO of XMR, looking annoyed. "Yes, what is it?" She scowled, hands on hips. "Time is money." The older man turned, he was clothed in darkness. "You are aware of the guests coming in from Japan?" "Yes." "This merger is very important." His voice rose. "Do NOT disappoint me!"

"Of course not. Anything else?"

"No."

"Then I'm leaving...I have to be ready for them of course..."

Rage smirked to herself as she left the office. "Eeny meeny miney moe..."

* * *

**:Tokyo, Japan:**

**:8:30 AM:**

Eiri awoke the next morning yawning. He'd spent all of last night painting and pondering deeply. The only drawback was it hadn't done him a world of good. He rolled on his back and lazily sat up, kicking aside the maroon sheets as he did so, draped in blue pajamas. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, yawned again, and then swung his feet out of bed. He got up fluidly and stretched pulling his arms and hands high over his head. Yet, still he felt very much sleep-drugged. _Coffee...That'll do it._ He exited his bedroom and headed for the studio, staring at the paintings that were now bathed in sunlight. He closed his eyes a bit, trying to keep the glaring sun out of them. Eiri then hobbled to the kitchen… _I feel like shit…_He thought miserably. He walked into the kitchen and immediately got to setting himself a hot cup of coffee. _The best part of waking up..._

He snorted at the inane tune entering his head; an American coffee commercial he'd heard several times while being over there.

He watched the water boil the stove then walked across the floor boards, feet scuffling and opened the sliding glass door. Eiri stepped out on the balcony catching the morning sun full. The day was warm. He looked down from his place and watched as people move along, already out there, already busy.

He leaned across the balcony his blond hair catching the sunlight. _If only my paintings were as brilliant as my non-Japanese features..._

He snorted. Yeah right...Like that's great. _That's why I went to America in the first place, because my hair was SO brilliant. I was so beautiful...that other snot-nosed punks picked on because they were jealous..._

Eiri's thoughts dripped with sarcasm.

He heard the kettle go off inside and briskly entered the loft to retrieve the boiling water off the stove top. Once he had done that he poured his coffee, urging it to wake him up. _I still feel like shit. _He thought. He picked up the remote control from the bar and turned on the TV with a push of a red button.

_"-It's seems, that the charts are sky-rocketing...And the fans are wondering who will be the next Nittle Grasper..." _

Music news.

He sighed. He hated it but it was better than nothing. He sat down on the large purple couch and lounged back, sipping his hot cup of coffee and watching as the newswoman talked on. "Maybe...life just doesn't have meaning." He murmured.

* * *

A horn blared and Shuichi Shindou jumped ten feet in the air, clinging on to a light post. He shook violently, looking down at the car bellow. A blond man, whose hair was drawn up in a high pony-tail pointed a Magnum in his direction out the darkened window of a black Cadillac and shouted. "Shuichi Shindou! This Bodyguard K, I insist you get in this car post haste!" "Nani?" A shot was fired near his head. "That means NOW, Shindou-san! Don't make me waste my bullets." He fired off a couple more rounds and Shuichi screamed. "HEY! WATCH IT, K!" The man lifted his sunglasses from his eyes, "Are you coming in or not then?" ""Yeah, I'm coming." He slid down the pole cautiously, looking at the American Gajin with wry eyes. He walked over to the car and opened the door, sliding in and throwing his pack on the floor. "What's with the fireworks anyway, K?" "BIG NEWS!" He said, putting away the gun. "What kind?" "We have finally sealed the deal with that American company!" "You don't say…" The young man was looking out the window.

K looked over at the kid and sighed.

"Besides, playing hooky isn't good for the junior executive of Shindou Corporation."

"Honto ni?"

"Shuichi-kun…"

The pink-haired youth looked back at the body guard through his amethyst eyes. "Do you ever have a feeling someone's out to get you?" **(2)**

* * *

**(1) Heh heh...I like to fist say sorry to this great manga company...They've given me Gravitation and I'm greatful to them..I look forward to vol 12.**

**(2) WOW! this sounds a lot like the line from the anime...it is...but I liked it... it displays how he's feeling.**

**A/N: DONE! YAY! Oh, things are really cooking up! This is going great so far YES! Hope you enjoyed this! Review!**

**Neko-sama: I do not promote cigarette smoking. The depiction of Eiri's smoking to add to his char. that Maki Murkami created. Arigatou!**

**P.S.: Email me if you have any specific questions…**


	4. Work Sucks Part 2

**A/N: WOW! WOW! Never expected so many gracious reviews.**

**Thanks to you all!**

**Warning: Adult Language

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Shuichi arrived back at Shindou Corp. looking very annoyed as he entered the elevator with K at his back. "I don't know why it's necessary I be there. Dad was going to be there too right? So no need for another higher up." "It's the principal of the thing, Shindou-san," His body guard answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh?" The young man turned to the other. "And what is the principal, K. To slave my life away for some two-bit corporation that doesn't give a rat's ass about the little guy." The American eyed him dubiously. "That's not what you said a week ago when you were living it up at that resort." "I needed a break. I work fingers to the bone as my father's second in command." "Of course, Sir." "I deserve a break! And no gajin no baka is going to prove otherwise!"

"Gajin no baka?"

"Yeah. Some blond foreigner…Really rude too. If I knew who he was…"

"You wouldn't do a thing."

"Huh?"

"Why go picking fights with insignificant people."

"Because I can."

There was a long drawn out pause.

"You've become spoiled."

"Huh?"

"You're position has made your head large. Don't act like I've never given you this speech before, Shuichi-kun. Because both you and I know I have."

K looked at his client with his cobalt eyes and shook his head. He uncrossed his arms and watched as the numbers kept going up. "K, how dare you!" A gun was then cocked and pressed to the boy's forehead. "You need to come down off your high and mighty horse, Shindou-san, before someone helps you do so." "You're crazy…" "Yet, you still deal with me." He un-cocked the gun and holstered it. "In fact, I believe you would not consider anyone else to guard you when it came to your life, am I correct?" Shuichi looked at the blond with calm eyes and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. As insane as you are, you get the job done." He muttered, grudgingly. "EXACTLY!" Just as he said this, the bell dinged for the twentieth floor.

K nodded as the young man looked to him and exited the lift first, hawk-eyes scanning the hallway.

"Give it a rest, K." his protectee murmured. "The securityis air-tight. I doubt anyone could get in."

"Yet, you managed to escape out."

Nothing was said after this.

"The board of directorsare waiting for you beyond those doors."

"Yes, I know." He sighed.

It always happened this way, they were always waiting and he just wanted to go running away screaming. The meetings were boring, the board's members were a bunch of stuffy old guys that he'd rather not deal with and to top it all off, his father attended most of the meetings; which meant Shuichi had to be on his best behavior. He touched the door, casting a glance back at the blond. He would never say his dad didn't love him, because of course that was far from the truth. Yohji Shindou loved his son with all his heart; he was a jovial man with a good personality. The only thing which his son considered his weakness—and the board his strong point—was his competitive edge in business. He ran his corporation with a tight fist. The youth entered through the great mahogany doors of the board room, glancing at each member for a moment then casting a gaze upon his father.

The man was wearing a blue suit with black tie and white dress shirt. He stared down the table at the younger Shindou and nodded. "So you've finally decided to join us…Did you have fun slacking off?" He spoke in a reprimanding tone, his black hair slicked back. "I'm sorry, Father…" Shuichi apologized through clenched teeth. "Have a seat." He nodded and took the one at the other end of the table, his bodyguard K standing at his right shoulder. "K-san…" The American straightened, fixing his gaze upon the president's. "Yes, sir!" "Make sure this does not happen again. I hired you to guard my son and so far he has alluded you several times. You came in high recommendation from the American CIA, but so far I am disappointed. See that it doesn't happen again." "No, sir….I will watch Shindou-san more carefully this time."

"Let's hope so…" A hint of kindness was revealed in his eyes for a moment and Shuichi smiled at this.

This was the dad he knew…the one that didn't worry about mergers, paper work or sales. The kind, gentle family man whom Shuichi had come to admire as a young boy.

"Now," his father spoke once more with authority. "It's time to talk of your concerns…I have heard a few are wry of this merger…" He looked around the table. "If you do have those concerns speak now, because _now_ is the time."

* * *

Maiko Shindou entered the lobby of Shindou Corporation wearing her school uniform—blue skirt, white sailor shirt, and long sock with loafers. Her hair was in pony-tail; it swished as she looked around and approached the front desk. "Sagara-san…Do you know if my father or brother are available?" She'd cut class just to have a chat with her male family members since her mother refused to listen to reason. "I believe they're in a board meeting, Maiko-san." The front desk man new all that went on in the building. "Very well…" "I doubt they'll want to be disturbed, Maiko-san!" He shouted after her. "Oh, this won't take long. Daddy'll be delighted to see his princess!" She squealed getting on to an elevator and receiving glances from several perverted old men. "Maybe on my way downI'll see Fujisaki…"

* * *

"What is it?" President Shindou murmured as he listened to the loud banging on the door. "I strictly instructed for us not to be disturbed."

"I'll check that, Sir." K responded walking calmly over the door; hand on his gun as he did so.

Suddenly, the door burst open before he got to it and in popped the president's daughter, Maiko Shindou-san.

"I'm HERE!"

Shuichi did a double-take as he looked on at his sister in her uniform, posing comically. "M-M-Maiko!"

"Hiya, Big Brother!"

"Maiko…" Her father spoke up.

"Hi, Dad!" She held in her hands a bento. "I just wanted to see how my favorite guys were going."

"….." The elder Shindou looked on speechless.

"So you cut class just to do it?" Shuichi's voice was bland, a sweat drop appearing.

"Yep!" He grinned. "My brother needs all the nutritional value of a good lunch, all which my bento can give him."

Theboard looked on flabbergasted.

Maiko kept grinning.

* * *

Shuichi excused himself for a small bathroom break. Sometimes his little sister could be a headache. "I wish she didn't look up to me so much.."

"Isn't that a good thing?" K spoke up from behind him.

"EYAAAAH!" He jumped upon the stall door. "WOULD YOU NOT DO THAT?"

"Sorry." He scratched his head. "Like I said, isn't that good thing?"

"Naturally, yes it would be, but Maiko's not always that sweet…She can turn on you like a viper…Do something wrong and she'll rip your head off your shoulders." He demonstrated this by tearing the paper towels to shreds.

"Oh? That sounds serious." K held his jaw in contemplation.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Maiko made her way down in the elevator, her bento still in her hand. "That Shuichi, I could just crush his skull. How dare he turn down my bento, when I made it so lovingly for him! I was just trying to be a good a sister…Well he can just get food poisoning!"

The lift stopped at fifteenth floor and she got off, making a right. "Well maybe Fujisaki will like my bento."

The school girl walked on down the corridor passing more staff members of the company. Maiko smiled at them as she went and stopped a man pushing an audio cart. "Can you please tell me where I might find Suguru Fujisaki?" "In the audio room." The man grunted and continued to push the heavy cart. The girl walked on and stopped at a door on the left marked **Audio Room**. Without hesitation, Maiko placed her hand on the knob and pushed her way inside. It was a bright room at the moment and had a round table in the middle with computers on the left wall. She smiled as she crept in and looked at a boy with green hair as he adjusted the volume on the computer. He was lithe wearing a pea green long sleeved shirt, hunching over and pressing his ear to the speakers. "OI! Fujisaki!" she hollered from the doorway.

The sixteen year old youth flinched and turned around in his seat and glanced at Maiko with a welcoming smile. "Oh, it's you." She frowned. "It's you? Is that anyway to greet the person who brought you bento!" She shoved it out to him as she got closer. He looked down at it, studying the little box intently. "I take Shindou-san didn't except your heartfelt gift?" The girl didn't say anything for a second then burst out laughing. "No, no, no…I made this for you, Fujisaki.You're such a hard worker for one so young" He gave her the "I don't believe that" look. She broke down. "Okay, okay... He wouldn't eat it." "He never does…" He went back to adjusting the volume. "So why did you really come, Maiko-san?"

"To see you."

"You're not being very truthful."

"Well, aren't you the clever one." She sounded a bit snippy at this moment.

"I'll eat the bento if it'll make you happy." He continued to have his eyes glued to the screen.

"Would you, Fujisaki? I worked so hard at it! My big brother never appreciates my work."

"Don't I always end up eating it…?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Fire lit up around her.

He looked at her and turned pale. "Heh, heh…Nothing, nothing. Time I took a lunch break anyhow."

* * *

The man walked onto the scene staring up the building behind his dark glasses. He was a tall man with a crew-cut style hair and a grey suit. He looked at the Shindou Corp. logo and stepped back turning to walk to the discreet grey car which waited for him at the curb. Right now music history was about to be made if all went as planned. No greater merger could be coupled. The man took off his glasses, tucked them in his breast-pocket and entered the car as it sped away.

* * *

Eiri Uesugi painted gently laid strokes of red upon his new canvas, his eyes studying his art. He dipped his brush back onto the palate, hesitating a moment before marking it again. At this moment, his style was erratic in his mind. He could hear nothing except the brush scratching against the clean surface. His work might have been crap, but it calmed him after unexpected visits from a certain nosey brother-in-law. _I wish he'd stop running my life as if I were still a child. _Eiri thought bitterly. He next dunked his brush in the jar filled with water and swirled it around before, dipping it once more in the blue paint this time. He'd always dreamed of putting his work in a gallery but the more he tried to become like other famous painters the more he staggered. He had yet to find what was stifling the brilliance that poured from his fingers.

He closed his eyes then for a moment and stopped painting, hanging his head as well as his brush down. _It's just not coming..._

Eiri would call for a muse, but they weren't his style. Little voices that spoke to you and directed your genius? Absolutely ridiculous!

* * *

"This is him?" Rage murmured, looking at the photo. "Well, if I must I must."

She let it drift to her desk.

* * *

**A/N: THERE! this is the ultimate AU. nods Hope you enjoyed this! Review!**


	5. Banquet

**A/N: Yes, yes…I know it's hard to see such a wonderful vibrant guy like Shu as a stuffy business guy…but I think I've made him a nice blend of stuck up (lol) and playful at the time. (nods) **

**Thanks to my reviewers! You really make writing this possible. If you didn't review I wouldn't want to write this further so each and every one of you ARE essential. Believe me on that. **

**Warning: Adult Language

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Eiri woke to the ringing of the doorbell as usual, his forearm tossed over his eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight. He'd taken a break early in the day and settled on napping on the couch. He looked to the balcony and saw that the sun was dipping low on the western horizon. The blond groaned further as he struggled into a sitting position. Had he truly been asleep that long? **DING DONG! c**ame the bothersome sound once more. "Just a damn minute!" he hollered at the front door. He pushed himself up into a sitting position finallyand stared into the blank TV screen, willing for his visitor to leave him alone. "Aniki!" yelled a familiar voice. "I know you're in there so why don't you make it easy on yourself and come out." "Go to hell! I don't want to deal with your shit!" "No thanks!" Tatsuha said back to him. "You know how the heat kills my hair…" "Then go freeze to death!" "If you don't come out, I'm coming…"

"Damn..." Eiri crumbled getting to his feet.

The door opened, swinging wide. His younger brother Tatsuha stood on the other side, dangling a key from his keychain and smiling widely.

He then looked around at the mess his brother's apartment was. "Tohma-san's right, Eiri. You do spend too much time in here." His smile brightened ten fold. "I know, let's get you laid!"

"Let's not and say that we did." he muttered back looking zonked.

Tatsuha gave a disappointed look.

"Awww, c'mon, Aniki…."

"Am I going with you?"

"Of course." He answered glibly.

"No fucking way….I can find my own tail."

"All right if you insist..." He shrugged heading out the door.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"You came here for something….what was it?"

"Oh, Tohma just wanted me to remind you of the banquet."

Eiri started to mutter about this.

"He says if you don't go, he'll sic Mika-san on you…" He hung on to the doorframe.

"He thinks I'm afraid of that…?"

"No." He paused. "But he _knows_ it annoys you."

The painter looked irritated at the thought of this. _Might as well save Seguchi the trouble and go. I really don't need to deal with Mika today or any other day. _

"Tell him I'll be there..."

"Right!"

The younger Uesugi turned to leave.

"And Tatsuha..."

Tatsuha stopped on the outside of the door and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Don't EVER come over here unless invited."

"But you never invite me."

"Exactly."

Saying that, Eiri closed the door with a slam.

"Damn it. Seguchi conned me again."

He stalked down the hallway, becoming more awake by the minute. He pictured the suit he wanted to wear to the banquet, nodding at his virtual choice. If the consequences had been anything else, he would have easily have blown it off. Yet, his elder sister, Mika was one person he did not enjoy dealing with most of the time. He entered his room, clicking on the light and pushed open his closet door. Eiri then quickly analyzing the clothing he owned and found the one he had selected in his mind. He pulled the suit from the rack and laid it out on the bed along with a pair of dress shoes and a crimson dress shirt. After this he made his way to his bathroom and took a quick shower, toweled off, and dried his blond hair. Eiri added cologne to his skin. No doubt if he didn't look less then presentable his sister Mika would throw a fit. It's not that he did things to please her, it was that some voices were hard to take listening to so he did certain things in order to have peace.

Not to please the other person.

He didn't care about pleasing other people.

When he was done with this he put on his new clothes, straightening his jacket when he slipped it on and leaving the shirt un-tucked. He slipped one finger into the back of his shoe and jiggled it around to release the tightness he felt in his heal. They were new so they had yet to be broken in. He exited his room and walked out into the living, casting a glance at dark sky and the moon. Eiri shot one last look at his paintings and grabbed the keys to his Mercedes-Benz from the counter top, making his way to the elevator.

_This better be worth it…_ He thought three minutes later as he revved up the engine on the Mercedes.

* * *

Mika Seguchi looked up from her place near the open bar scanning the room for her wayward kid brother. She was wearing an elegant black dress while taking a sip of her wine and calmly walked over to where her husband stood talking with a couple officials. She nudged him gently and he turned toward her with a welcoming smile. "Yes, Mika-san..." "He's not here yet." She began to drum her nails on the fancy glass. "I'm well aware of that, Mika. Don't worry I sent Tatsuha over." "Tatsuha? What good will that idiot do?" "Oh, you'll see." "Let's hope so..." She went back to sipping her wine and made her way back to their table. Sitting, down carefully she looked up at the giant clock situated on the far wall as she a strand of brown hair behind her ear. _I wonder if they're really going to show...

* * *

_

Shuichi hurriedly slipped into his formal clothes, muttering about how he hated fancy parties. "Quit you're whining, Shu-chan." His sister Mika shouted back. "This is going to be great. High class banquets are always nice." "Maybe to you..." he murmured, buttoning his jacket closed. "I heard that!" "Hurry up, you two! We are already late!" Shindou-san yelled up the stairs of the grand house. The young man rolled his eyes and checked himself in the mirror while listening to his sister say, "Haven't you heard, Daddy? It's fashionable to be late." "Not for this family. Hurry up! You as well, Shuichi!" "Coming!" He turned aside from the long mirror and sat down upon his bed, pulling on the light dress shoes he'd worn earlier that day. "I look like I butler." Shuichi looked down upon his appearance; it was a black tie affair.

"SHUICHI, C'MON!"

He winced.

His sister's loud voice rivaled his own sometimes.

"COMING!"

He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, then reached inside his dresser drawer for his CD player, securely tucking it in his inside jacket pocket along with the ear pieces_. It's going to be a snooze fest...Might as well go prepared_. The compact disk player was loaded with his favorite Nittle Grasper CD. Shuichi then exited his room, closing the door soundly behind him and made his way down the spiral staircase to the small foyer bellow. "Okay. I'm here. Let's go." His father came into the room, pinning a rose to his lapel. "About time...C'mon, K-san and the driver are waiting for us." "K-san?" the pink-haired man looked pale. "Yes. I won't have you running off during this important time." He looked down at his son sternly. "The president and I have been friends for a good time now. I want you to make a good impression upon him and his family_ and_ staff. Do we have an understanding, Shuichi?"

"Yes, sir."

"No goofing off and be on your best behavior. I won't have you making a mockery of Shindou Corporation."

"Yes, father."

"You as well, Maiko." He said upon seeing his daughter in her dark blue cocktail dress, her hair pulled up elaborately with silver dangly earrings.

"Yes, Daddy."

He gave one last look at his son before starting outside. Maiko looked at her brother for a moment then followed on her father's heels.

Shuichi just stood there for half a second.

_This is going to be **fun**._

He sighed in exasperation and willed the night to go by quickly.

* * *

Shuichi and his family arrived at the grand banquet hall at precisely 7:45, fifteen minutes late. "Hurry, up, Shuichi." The president hollered as a doorman held open the door for him. "We are LATE." _No kidding... _The young man thought trailing sluggishly behind his sister and his father. Maiko stopped in place before entering, small handbag grasped in her white-gloved hands. "Come on, Shuichi. Don't be such a lazy ass." "Maiko!" Her father reprimanded sounding shocked_. Give me a break_... His little sister was hardly a saint and their father damn well knew that.He felt a prodding from behind and turned to look up into the eyes of his bodyguard. The man nodded, his blond pony-tail sliding over his right shoulder some, drawing attention to the Magnum holstered under his arm. Shuichi nodded back and walked inside scanning the crowd of people that were dressed in the highest of fashion. 

"Come along, Shuichi, Maiko. I think I see President Seguchi by the bar..."

"Yes, Sir." They answered in unison.

The family made their way through the crowd passing various people as they approached the man in question. President Tohma Seguchi, Shuichi thought, a former member of his favorite band, Nittle Grasper, stood ten feet a way with a glass of whiskey in his hand smiling at the other men as he spoke and made motions with his hand. He wore wild dark green waist-coat with light green shirt beneath. His eyes widened at this. "Mr. Seguchi is not judged on his clothing, Shuichi-kun. He is judged on his business handling, much like your father. When you're that powerful people tend to overlook what you choose to wear." K spoke in response to Shuichi's reaction. He closed his mouth and grinned saying, "I guess so...Not that that matters...That's Tohma Seguchi, Nittle Grasper's keyboardist." "Ahhh." The blond American nodded. "You are overlooking his presidency and looking towards the musician in him." "Of course...I can never see him in any other way!" His amethyst eyes sparkled as he said this.

He approached the man in smooth steps, his eyes ticking back and forth as his father man eye contact with the president of NG Productions. "Ah, President Shindou." Seguchi extended a hand. "So good of you to come." "It's my pleasure, President Seguchi." "Please, Yohji...Let's please dispense with the formalities..It may become tiresome." "Agreed." "And whose this?" Seguchi peered around the man to look at the people behind him. "Oh, that's right, Tohma. You haven't met my children as of yet." "That is correct." "Well," He cleared his throat looking to his daughter first. "This is my youngest child, my daughter, Maiko." "Hello, President Seguchi." "And my eldest child, my son, Shuichi." Shuichi didn't speak, all he could do was stare--and the older man stared back in turn, smiling warmly. "It's a pleasure." Seguchi said holding out his hand to the young boy.

"Shuichi?" His father gave him an extra stern look.

"Oh!" Shuichi latched onto the man's hand as he was about to retract it. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir. You who have worked with such a great vocal genius as Ryuichi Sakuma. Nittle Grasper totally rocks!"

Tohma blushed a bit.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a fan..." He turned to Shuichi's father. "Yohji, why didn't you mention your son was a Nittle Grasper fan."

"It wasn't important, Tohma-san."

"Hmmm, I suppose not, ne?"

"Now to business?"

"Yes, I'd like you to meet a band whose on our label...They're quite a popular trio around NG so far. They have so much raw talent." He said clasping his hands behind his back.

"That's wonderful. And we come in...?"

"I'm counting on you to create a design for their debut album... In fact, Aizawa-san asked for you personally."

"Aizawa-san?" Shuichi queried.

Seguchi turned. "He is ASK's lead vocalist. The leader of the group." He then focused on Yohji once more. "They want Shindou Corporation Design Art to do a specific type of cover for their album. So I suggested they meet with you personally, especially your son...Since he is the artistic genius correct?"

"That's right."

"Actually, I'm just talented at manipulating the art software is all, President Seguchi."

"Shuichi!"

"Honesty." The blond smiled. "I admire that in one so young. But perhaps, Shuichi-san...You are being far too modest. Overlooking your own innate talents."

"Of course he is!" Maiko squealed. "Shuichi, is far too modest to ever say his work is AWESOME but I will testify his mind is one of a kind!"

"Right.." Shuichi moved away from them. "Will you excuse me. I'm thirsty."

* * *

Eiri Uesugi entered leaned over the on the railing, looking down onto the banquet hall bellow. He'd arrived on time but had avoided his sister and her husband for some time. Now it was getting towards the point where he was starting to become thirsty. So of course he decided to chance it and ventured down the stairs, knowing on the off chance he'd either be spotted by Mika or Tohma. He kept his hands in his pockets, searching the crowd. He spotted his brother-in-law talking with some other business man, he assumed. Then looked at the young girl who stood by the man's elbow then at the long-haired foreigner who seemed to be a bit preoccupied. He quickly dismissed them all and made his way to the far edge of the bar where he could have his drink in peace. He kept his eyes down, but Mika spotted him. He acted like he hadn't seen her and kept heading for the bar. He looked up so he wouldn't fall over his own feet or run into anyone and that's when he saw him. It was that stupid punk from the alleyway, dressed in a suit, sipping at what appeared to be either plain soda or rum and coke. He wouldn't put it pass the brat to pull a fast one on the bartender. 

A fake id.

He approached the boy and snapped, "Aren't we a little too young to be drinking?"

The pink-haired pain in the ass looked up and his odd-colored eyes went as wide as two giant saucers. "You..." He hissed then tossed the rest of his drink in Eiri's face.

* * *

**A/N: YIKES! Didn't see that coming did you? (Just goes to show you, first impressions are always important.) Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	6. This Means War!

**A/N: WOW! I meant to right the next chapter soon...but I've had things to do…This is one you've probably been waiting for…I love confronation….**

**Thanks SO much to the people who read and reviewed; it means a lot.**

**Warning: Adult Language

* * *

**

Chapter Six

"You little son of a bitch!" Eiri spat, grabbing the kid by the front of his shirt and pressing his face up to the others in rage. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?"

"I would ask the same question of you…What the hell is a gaijin like you doing at a private banquet?" The enraged other snapped back as he jerked out of the others grasp, a button snapping off his shirt.

"I think I should be asking that question, punk."

"Don't you dare call me a punk, gaijin no baka!" Shuichi hollered turning red. "My family is hosting this banquet!"

"Funny…So is mine…." He lit a cigarette, glaring at his pint-sized opponent.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What?"

"I said, that's impossible…Are you stupid or something? Or maybe you're deaf?" He continued to wail on the other. "I said it's impossible because the only people who are co-hosting this party are the Seguchi family….And I don't recall every hearing of someone so rude or foreign!"

"Believe it, you stupid brat." The _gajin_ muttered, flicking ashes to the floor with his eyes practically piercing the others.

"Well I don't!"

"And I don't believe for a second that a punk like you got in here legally…Stupid brats like you should be tossed out on your ass."

"The hell you say." Shuichi gritted his teeth become more incensed. "GUARDS!"

None came.

The young man became annoyed. "I said, GUARDS. Where's a fucking security guard when you need one?" He looked around. "Throw this asshole out NOW! He's running my evening!"

"Shut the hell up, you damn brat!" The blond hollered. "You're giving me a splitting headache…"

"GUARDS!"

"SHUICHI!" A handbag slammed over his head making stars appear in his eyes.

"Shuichi, calm down. You're making a scene." He faintly heard his father say.

He heard ringing in his ears; due to his little sister's hasty way of shutting him up. He felt himself being grabbed and Maiko was all up in his face. "Shuichi-kun…You're acting stupid! Don't you know who this is?" She cast a glance over to the brooding man. "How the hell should I know?" She tightened the grip she had on his arm and hissed, "He's Seguchi-san's brother-in-law, baka!" She then hit him in the head with her handbag again. "And look what you've done." She rushed over to help the man, clean himself off, extracting a white handkerchief. "Here let me help you…" "That's not really necessary." The man protested. Yohji came over quickly. "What did I tell you about disgracing me, Shuichi?" The young man looked up into his father's angry black eyes. "What did I do? That gajin started it. He insulted me this afternoon, and now you expect me to be nice to him. I don't care who the hell he is!" "Silence, you insolent boy!"

"He-."

"Not another word." He turned to Eiri. "And you…Who are you!"

It suddenly looked like Shuichi wasn't the only one to get his ear chewed off that night. "I agree with my son on one thing…I don't know where you came from, but people in this country…" "Treat each other with respect." Seguchi's cold-like voice cut in. "Tohma-san…" Tohma approached the area of hazard and looked first to Shuichi then to Yohji. His eyes finally rested of the foreigner. "So you came after all….And this is how you make your entrance?" He said this on a smile. "Don't look at me like that, Seguchi…" "Hm. You don't usually pick fights with children." "I'm not a-!" Shuichi started but Yohji quieted his son. "Not like I had a choice, the fucking punk was asking for it. Who the hell is he?" "He is the son of N-G's ally company, Eiri-san." The platinum blond answered. "What?" Tohma turned, and so did Eiri. "Shindou-san is a junior executive for his family's company, Shindou Corporation Design Art."

Eiri stared back at the younger man in floored amazement. _This punk….This punk was a junior executive? _The very thought blew the painter's mind. "No way." "What do you mean, no way?" Shuichi retorted indignantly. "There's no way a punk like you could be an executive…" "Wanna bet." "I don't think so." "Perhaps you'd like to see my paycheck." "Doesn't mean shit." "Eiri!" Tohma hollered in an astounded voice. "Eiri, young Shindou-san—even though he is young—is a very important business associate to NG." The blond snorted at this and walked off, Maiko Shindou trailing him desperately trying to make amends for her rude elder brother. Tohma turned his eyes to Yohji Shindou and his son. "I'm terribly sorry." "No, Tohma, the fault lies with me. Shuichi should know better than to throw his temper tantrums." "He-!" "I don't care what he did, you have no call to do what you did…You will apologize to him in a timely matter after all our business transactions have been made. A bouquet of flowers would be appropriate." Yohji said, nodding.

"I'm not gay! I refuse to!"

"It has nothing to do with your sexual preferences, and everything to do with how I've raised you."

"But, Da-."

Yohji shook his head, his eyes say _please understand, I do this for you._

"Ah!" Tohma's voice interrupted them. "I think I see Aizawa-san and his band mates…"

Shuichi turned and viewed a tall raven-haired man walking forward, hands shoved in his black trouser pockets while a matching black jacket cloaked his upper body. He had sharp lukewarm eyes and was flanked by two other man, one was a blond the other a brunett. Both were taller than Aizawa himself. "Aizawa-san.." The president of NG greeted, holding out a hand. The raven-haired vocalist didn't take but merely gave his boss a curt nod. "Shacho-san….You said you wanted us here to discuss our album cover." "Yes." He turned to Yohji and Shuichi. "Shindou-san and his son have agreed to do the cover." Shuichi moved to protest; that wasn't right. Yet, his father stopped him with the palm of his hand. "Is that right?" Aizawa turned his head, his eyes boring into the young man's amethyst ones. "Yes, I'll be handling your cover, Aizawa-san..." Aizawa looked to Yohiji-san. "My son is more than capable of creating your masterpiece…."

"Great."

"We can work out the details at your earliest convenience." Shuichi explained to the vocalist.

"How about tomorrow?" He said then looked to his band mates. "Our day is basically free."

"If that's good for you than its good for me."

The band nodded.

"What time?"

"What time's good for you?" Shuichi was becoming a bit annoyed as Aizawa stared at him strangely with a weird smile to his face.

"Noon."

"Very well. Come to Shindou Corporation at twelve."

"Come to you?"

"Yes, we'll work out the details with my computer nearby."

"Fine." They then turned to leave.

"Very good job, Shuichi." His father applauded. "And if you do well with ASK, I'll consider giving you a raise."

The junior executive turned to face him. "A raise? Sounds good." With that said he walked off, in search of a fresh drink.

* * *

Eiri had tried to shake off the young woman who had followed him, but he couldn't seem to no matter how cold he tried to act. "I'm so so so so sorry, Uesugi-sama," She apologized profusely with her big eyes. "My brother is such an idiot." She blotted the last wet spot on his shirt before Eiri slapped her hand away. "Forget about it. Don't you have something other to do than pester me?" He asked. The girl's face fell; she looked hurt by his question. "Oh, I'm sorry…. I'm bothering you. I see…." She folded the small handkerchief and put it back in her purse. "I'll be going then…It was nice to have seen you again." She smiled as she ran off. Eiri stared after her suddenly perplexed. _It was nice to have seen you again…_Had he seen this girl before? Was it possible he could have forgotten someone like her; so desperate to please but with such a volatile spirit? Still, if she was related to that punk, he didn't want to bother with her. _But where have we two met before?_

He dabbed at the wet spot a bit more, spotting the punk that had unceremoniously tossed the drink in his face and frowned. He decided to avoid the little prick for the rest of the night. _In fact…_ He started downt he stairs, heading straight for his brother-in-law with a determined stride. The artist had almost reached him when his younger brother Tatsuha appeared from behind. "Konbanwa, Aniki!" He hollered jovially. Eiri turned a wicked glance at his unsuspecting victim. "Eek!" Tatsuha said. "What's wrong with you?" "This party…" "This party? What happened?" "Bad drink…" "Wha-?" He thought about this then shouted, "Hey, have you seen Sakuma-san. I heard he was coming here!" The other man smirked. "Why the hell would I care when some idiotic singer is here…." "Don't be mean, Aniki." "Yeah, where do you get off insulting Sakuma-sama!" another voice chimed in. _Oh hell…_ Not that stupid punk again.

"I don't recall, giving you permission to talk, you damn brat."

"Permission?"

"Yeah, this is a private conversation so butt out!"

"Not until you take back what you said about Sakuma-sama…You jerk!"

"I don't have to listen to this…" He turned away, heading for the front door, intent on ending this evening.

"Come back here!" Shuichi was becoming pissed off.

"Drop dead and go to hell!" Eiri snapped as he banged open the glass door, leaving the banquet all together.

The man was more than angry at the moment, he was downright pissed off. Seeing that kid just pissed him off! Just when he thought he was ride of the nuisance, the pink-haired little weirdo butted in once more.

When he got home the first this he did was put the six pack of beers in the fridge then ripped into a new pack of alpha menthols. He hurriedly extracted one and lit it then set to painting. He pulled up the first canvas he'd worked on yesterday, the one he thought was trash, and started to paint over it with vivid strokes, splashing color upon color. Eiri smoked diligently as he did, puffing like a steam engine as he held a cigarette in one hand and his paint brush in the other. His eyes ticked back and forth between the hanging-clock on the wall to his painting as he painted by the light of the floor lamp. He stubbed out one cigarette when he stopped for a moment, lit another, cracked open a can of beer, then started again. The colors at that moment seemed to run together and coincide with each other perfectly. Not a dash or splash seemed out of place. It was a delicate swirl of colors; blues, greens; reds, yellows. Suddenly the painting seemed to make sense; his work had gained a new level of meaning.

When it was finished—he'd been working on it for three whole hours—he sat back and surveyed it, lighting his fifth cigarette for that night.

"Well, I'll be damned…" He murmured, getting up and looking at the piece from afar.

Eiri then took a sip of his second can of beer.

"I'll be damned…"

* * *

Maiko eyed her brother as the he talked energetically with Uesugi-sama's young brother, Tatsuha. They'd learned the sixteen year old was an avid Ryuichi fan as Shuichi himself was and they'd been talking nonstop about their so-called "god". She'd first thought her brother might so after the smug blond man, but had been wrong. _Thank Kami he found someone as much as a nutcase as he is… _She thought. _I do feel sorry for Uesugi-san…_Thoughts of Shuichi danced in her head. Her older brother could be such a pain.

_I guess he didn't remember me.

* * *

_

**A/N: TA DA! FINISHED! YAY! I'm SO happy! Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	7. Inspiration

**A/N: WOW! I had never expected this to go so well… (Wait a minute, yes I did! hee hee). I've accumulated a whole bunch of new ideas since I wrote the last chapter…**

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed chapter six and to you who have stuck with me and reviewed and read the story so far. It's getting much better, and I think I've paced it nicely...**

**Warning: Adult Language

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

Rage looked out the window…Tomorrow the people from Japan would be coming to visit. Tomorrow she would meet the man whom she would cling to the rest of her life. She looked at his picture that she had mounted in a frame and put on her desk. He was a young looking man, cute and almost girlish if you didn't count in the picture he was wearing a masculine shirt. "He'll do, I suppose….It is for the good of our companies….."

**:5:00 am:**

Shuichi woke up early the next morning looking p'od. He'd forgotten that they were leaving early thing morning for New York. "It's only an eleven hour flight, Shu-chan!" His sister cheerfully reminded him. How could she be so this early in the morning? Oh, right, she wasn't going SHE could go back to bed as soon as they were gone. "Stupid flight..." He muttered, jerking on his cargo pants. If he was going to travel for those long hours, he was determined to travel in comfort. He immediately started packing a small suitcase. His father had estimated the merger would only take three days.Yet, Shuichi had a feeling it wasn't going to be a quite simple as his father said.

**: Two Hours Later:**

The young executive stood at the boarding gate with his boarding pass in one hand along with his rolling suitcase in the other. He looked up at his father who stared down at them. "How long is this going to take again?" "Eleven hours at the most." Shuichi stared down at the trendy watch on his left wrist, his CD player tucked into on of his cargo pockets. "Eleven hours..." "Yes," He sighed. "This merger is very important, Shuichi..." His father's voice softened. "I want you to make a good impression of the president of this company. Treat him as you would Seguchi-san." "With respect..." He said this in a bored tone. "Correct." He moved forward, taking the boarding pass from the younger man and handed it to the woman at the gate. "Shuichi..." The boy moved ahead sluggishly.

"Have a nice flight," The woman said as she watched the two moved passed her.

Once aboard the flight, the two men took their seats in the first class cabin, the pink-haired youth stowing his carry on luggage under the seat in front of him and stretching out his legs afterward. "We could have taken the company jet…" He muttered. "And how many times do I have to tell you…We don't have one. It's all in your mind." "Really?" He shot his father a bored look. "Yes, N-G is as big a company as us and even _they _don't have a jet…So please do quite you're whining and sit back and enjoy the ride. In fact, go to sleep, you seem to be cranky anyhow." "You would be too if people woke you up at five in the morning," He said crankily, staring out the window. "Go to sleep." The elder man instructed again and smiled. "I need your fresh as a daisy to meet these people." "Daisy? Right!"

With that he fell quick to sleep, his soft lids closing over beautiful violet eyes.

* * *

**:10:00 am:**

**DING DONG!**

Glaring at the door, Eri put his brush down and sighed. _Who in the hell? _He thought measurably. He got up angrily. **DING DONG! **"COMING DAMN IT!" He growled and stalked over to the door, pushing it open in an irritated fashion. A brown-haired girl stood outside the door, dressed in a black knee-length skirt and white blouse, she looked up through her brown eyes and stood there unmoving. "Well?" "Well...I…um…" Eiri continued to watch her. The girl appeared to be sixteen, but by the cut of the blouse and the amount of make-up she'd applied it was possible she was older. Yet, you never quite knew, did you? "Well…" She started again. The painter glared at her as if to say _I'm waiting_. "I had to see you, Eiri-sama!" With that she threw herself into his arms, weeping uncontrollably. He looked down bewildered then pushed the distraught young woman away.

"Is that so? Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" She frowned.

"Should I?"

"WELL OF COURSE YOU SHOULD, IT'S ONLY BEEN SINCE LAST NIGHT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME SO QUICKLY!"

"Last night..."

"I suppose though I was a one of your many dates….a young high school girl is barely worth your notice right?" She snarled this when he failed to remember what she wanted him to.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, girl."

"My name is Maiko Shindou!" She barged in passed him into the apartment.

"Wait a minute!" Eiri hollered after her.

"We met yesterday…."

"I don't-."

She cut him off, "But before that we went out a few dates…You impressed me. I may have been young but you impressed me. You were charismatic and charming and gorgeous too."

"But-."

"I'm not saying I'm in love or anything so don't worry about your bachelorhood." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I just thought you'd remember me…We took a walk under the moon, you actually listened to what I was saying instead of staring at my chest, like other men."

Eiri scoffed. "Did I? That's doesn't sound like me."

"But it was you…"

"You're mistaken."

"No, I'm not!" She sounded crossed and looked slightly angry. "I could never forget you…not after last night. The way you talked to Shuichi-chan…"

Blank look.

"My older brother…It reminded me of how you first snapped at me when I first approached you. You were very hostile, you still are."

"So why did you come to see me?"

"No reason."

"So you came here to…?" He rubbed his aching temple.

"To say hello….Eiri."

"Hello…" He walked over to the door and pointed outside. "Now, goodbye."

"You're so rude." She narrowed her eyes at him, laughter in them. "Last time I ever say, hi."

"I very much doubt it…"

She turned in the doorway, played with her pony-tail and smiled. "I just want to be your friend…." "I don't _need _any." "I'll be back." She promised. "I'm not looking forward to it." Maiko laughed and started down the hall. "With friend like you, Eiri-sama…Who needs enemies, ne?"

Eiri slammed the door closed after the teenage girl left. _What was I smoking when I dated her? _"Better question is…when did I date her and what did I see in her?"

He shook his head and went to the kitchen to fetch himself an ice-cold beer.

* * *

**:New York City; XMR:**

Bill entered the office of the junior executive of XMR and looked around. He found the young woman no where. "Reiji-sama?"

He walked cautiously into the room, scanning it with his eyes. His mistress had never disappeared like this. Not when the representatives from Japan were to arrive that afternoon, she was to be prepped and given advice and suggestions as her great father had instructed Bill. "Reiji-sama?" He peered around the room, glancing at the luxurious leather office chair that was turned toward the bay view window. He walked around the desk and grabbed it turn it around gently. Empty. He sighed. Where was she! "Bill!" He jumped, pressing against the window in a startled move. "R-Reiji-sama…" He looked down to his mistress who was jammed underneath the desk, playing with something beneath it. "Whatever are you doing down there?" "Disabling this bug." "Bug?" "Yes," She crawled out from under it and showed the tiny device to her body guard. "The old man thought he was sly, well Rage is ten times as sly as that decrepit fox!"

She then pinched it between her thumb and forefinger, disintegrating it. "No more bugs…"

* * *

**:International Flight; Tokyo-New York:**

**"**_Sotto dakishimete, zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni_…" The song ended his CD which earned him a relieved look from his father.

"I was wondering when you'd stop singing."

"Huh?"

It was very much apparent that he could not hear the man because of the ear pieces jammed into his ear canals.

"I SAID- Oh never mind." Yohji Shindou sighed, focusing once more on his business magazine.

"Did you say something, Dad?" Shuichi took out the plugs.

"No."

"Okay…"

"Just remember what I told you, this merger is _very _important." His voice was firm.

"I know, Father... So you've reminded me. I shall be on my best behavior…"

"Hopefully MUCH better than you did at the banquet."

"The guy was a dick…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

**:New York City:**

The two Shindou males arrived at JFK International Airport making their way through the airport as quickly as possible. Shuichi stopped on the way to look at a few things which quickly earned him a reprimanding from his father. "Come along, Shuichi," He walked to the escalators. "I need to get my bags…." The young man sped up his pace, his head once more bopping to the tunes inside his ear pieces. This time it was a song called _Predilection._ He kept a bounce in his step as he got onto the escalator, humming loudly to himself. A woman riding the up-escalator gave him an odd look but he ignored her. Americans could be so rude, they were always staring. She had looked at him as if he were some freak show oddity. His father and he reached the bottom of the stairs and followed the sign that read "Baggage Claim". When upon reaching the area, his father told him to stand aside and wait outside while he claimed his luggage.

Shuichi sat down upon a hard plastic seat and looked directly into the eyes of a young blond-haired girl. She had vivid blue eyes and held a teddy-bear close to her. Her bottom lip trembled and she looked as if she was going to cry. "_Koniichiwa! Watashi no _Shindou Shu-," He greeted then stopped himself when he realized this small girl possibly didn't understand a word he was saying. _I'm doing it again…Speaking Japanese…_He shook his head mentally. _C'mon, Shu-ku, you can speak English…go ahead and do it! _"Hi….My name is Shuichi…" He carefully kneeled down on the floor. "Is that your friend?" He indicated her bear. She didn't say anything for a moment, tears spilling down her pale cheeks. "It's okay…I won't hurt you. Are you lost?" "I want my mommy…" She wailed and Shuichi immediately moved to consol her. "It's okay….We'll find your mommy. What's your name?" "K-Karen…" "Karen, huh?" He said it the way you might say the name in Japanese. "That's a pretty name, Karen. Does your bear have a name?"

She nodded timidly.

"May I know the name of your bear?"

"Mamoru-chan…"

The pink-haired youth blinked. _Mamoru-chan?_

"Well, Karen-chan, I'm Shuichi-kun, and I'm here to help you find your mommy!"

"Karen!" A woman's voice called out and the sound of shoes pounding against the floor was heard from behind. "Karen-baby!"

"Mommy!" The girl stretched her arms upward.

Shuichi watched as the woman brushed passed him and scooped the child up into her arms. She then held the girl for a moment then walked away, ignoring the young Japanese man who was kneeling down upon the floor.

"Shuichi!"

"Yes, father…"

"Our ride is waiting..." He motioned to a blond man, wearing dark shades.

"Right." He got up and followed the older man outside where a black stretch limo sat. The man opened the door and smiled. "_Koniichiwa_, Shindou-san…" Yohji waved him off. "_Eigo ga wakaru_." He said in Japanese. The man looked relieved. "That's good. Then I won't have to be a fool, stumbling my way through your language." Their guide said in English. "Reiji-sama, will be waiting for us. Please, let's hurry." Yohji Shindou nodded and did as the man asked, his son Shuichi following him soon after.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to keep Reiji-san waiting…" His father replied.

* * *

**(1) Just in case you miss it…_Eigo ga wakaru..._means…. "I understand English."**

**A/N: Couldn't really think of a clever way to end this chapter….But, I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	8. New York, New York!

**A/N: Okay, peeps…Here is the long awaited NEXT chapter to Abstract. (I curse finals!) And remember…Shu &Eiri don't like ach other quite yet…They will get together.. just very slowly. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter…can't remember which one it was at the time... Chapter seven ah! Oh (nods)**

**Warning: Adult Language

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

Shuichi entered the room to the office and waited at the door, wryly eyeing the tall, leather swivel chair. "I'm here…Are you the one I should speak to?"

No answer.

"I said…"

"Sure…If you're a cute pink-haired boy…"

He winced inwardly.

A girl… He was dealing with a girl.

Not that he disliked girls; no that was far from it. He just didn't know how to deal with them when it came to business, especially one that sounded to be around his age. "I'm taking it you mean me." His voice was stiff. The chair turned around and on the other side of the desk, sitting comfortably in the office chair was a girl of Shuichi's size with light brown hair (A/N: I have no idea what color Rage's hair would be so please give me a break) wearing glasses that covered her sharp eyes. She threw her feet upon the desk looked at a picture frame and said, "Shuichi Shindou, I presume." "That's right…" He sounded worried at the moment. This girl was giving him the creeps. "Hmmm…" She began to study him intently.

Just then what sounded like a sonic boom went off and a crater appeared in the wall next to him. Shuichi went stock still as Rage lowered what looked to be a bazooka.

"Damn..." said the short-haired girl, looking through the rounded glasses. "Missed."

"What do you mean you MISSED?" Shuichi growled, shaking off his fright.

The girl looked down her nose... "Just what I said, I missed." She set down the bazooka. "The old man said you'd be coming here. They call me Rage."

"Gee, I wonder why..." the boy murmured sarcastically.

"Don't mumble, pretty boy. It's not something I cherish in an ally or in a spouse."

"I never said I was marrying you yet, Reiji-san." He said this tersely, slightly screaming as he did so.

"We'll see..."

* * *

"Shindou-san..."

"AHHH! DAMN IT K!" He stared down the barrel of a gun. "I just got done dealing with that wacked-out American bitch, Reiji. Do you think you CANNOT do that!"

He tolerated K as much as possible.

Were all American's this crazy?

"It went successfully?" K uncocked the hammer and put it away.

"No. It did not go well."

Blank look.

"She a fucking lunatic! They expect me to marry THAT!"

"I suspect so."

"No way!"

"It's for the company Shindou-san..."

Shuichi sighed. "I know...How the hell am I gonna do this?"

"You'll just have to work with her..It's a merger between XMR and Shindou Corp." The American explained.

"I know that, K-san..."

"Where to now?"

"Back to the hotel."

"Right."

_Married to THAT. How was he going to pull that off? We'd kill each other first.

* * *

_

Shuichi walked down the boulevard, glancing up at the tall hulking edifices that formed the boundaries of Times Square. He had returned to his hotel room, but immediately got bored when he found out that his father was a long distance phone conference with some corporate executive. He watched Americans pass him on the street dressed in long-coats as a crisp fall air breezed through the city. He then stopped and watched in amazement at the silver statue standing on the sidewalk. The young Japanese boy leaned down to see if there was a name plate but found none. With this he frowned.

"No inscription…"

"What would I need that for?" A voice said.

"To tell people who-"

He stopped in mid sentence and swung his eyes upward toward the silver painted face of a man who was grinning wide. "Great Kami-sama!" He gasped, jumping back. Several people saw his reaction and laughed as they went by. He shot a dirty look over his shoulder at the people who had laughed. _How rude…_ He thought. _First, I had to deal with Reiji and now this…_ "You look confused…" The painted man grinned and raised one hand to his hip. "You would be too…." He muttered and turned away. He WAS confused. What type of people painted themselves and let themselves be put on display like some fine dinner-set in a store window?

He continued down the crowded sidewalk, pressing through the throng of people and admiring the Coca Cola sign above the giant video display. In a sense, New York reminded him very much of Tokyo. It made him feel at home in this one instance, and at this he smiled brightly. He stopped once to buy himself an American delicacy; a hot dog--and leaned against a store window. He ate the snack quietly as people went by in droves, his shiny amethyst eyes taking in the spectacular sights. After the young man had done this, he dashed into a souvenir store and bought himself a map of the New York area and a keychain with the Statue of Liberty on it. He stopped on the sidewalk outside the store and unfolded the map, trying to decide where he wanted to go next.

Shuichi's eyes skimmed the map, finding Central Park and the Bronx.

No, he didn't want to go there.

Central Park maybe..but not he Bronx.

He looked up perplexed and said, "Excuse me?" to a woman in a short skirt.

She didn't answer him as she walked on by.

He gritted his teeth.

They were indeed rude!

"Excuse me." He said, tapping the same hot dog vender on the shoulder.

The man turned toward him and smiled. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah."

"What can I do for you? Another hot dog?"

"No. How can I get to the Empire State building?"

"Oh, that's far off…You'd best take a tour for that if you're considering going to see it."

"Arigtou!" He said with a bow without thinking then scurried off.

* * *

The pink-haired youth arrived in front of the great building and craned his neck to look upwards along the tall building's height. "Amazing.." He murmured before entering it. He entered the main lobby and looked around at the group of people milling near the gold plated small statue of the building. He walked up to it; map in one hand and back-pack over one shoulder as he followed the rest of the tourists to the large elevators.

* * *

Shuichi excited onto the roof of the tall building and pulled some change out of his pocket. He then stepped up to the telescope machine and dropped in a quarter. The youth stood on the small step-up and peered through it with his eyes, turning it this way and that. First, catching a glimpse of the harbor and then of the twin buildings towering side by side. **(1) **He took in a deep breath at the majestic sight, then stepped down and brought out his camera which he'd brought along for such occasions. He stepped up to the high fence around the ledge that he had heard was put up due to the large amount of people who had, in the past, willing threw themselves from the top of the Empire State building in an attempt at suicide. He snapped off several shots, taking in the majestic sight of it all. It was totally picturesque in the young boy's mind.

Awesome." He murmured snapping off another shot.

* * *

Inside, a man watched the young boy from behind dark glasses and grinned, his near buzz cut hair-do making him look like an army man of sorts.

He raised a comapct cell phone to his mouth.

"Judy-sama.."

"Yes…" Her listless voice answered.

"The pigeon has landed."

"Don't let him escape." she said with a smile.

"As you wish, Judy-sama…"

* * *

Maiko set up the rest of the day back in her room, contemplating how to get her brother and the handsome Eiri Uesugi-sama together. "First, impressions should always be the best…and it's in the best interest for daddy's company for Shuichi to get along with Tohma-san's brother-in-law" The girl grinned and struck a pose. "And I, Maiko Shindou, shall accomplish just that!" Since, Shuichi was away for now, she decided to work on Uesugi-sama right away. She'd use her dazzling young coquettish charm to entice the older man into a fake date then extract the information she needed to make her plan succeed. Maiko hurriedly got up and started to dress herself up in costume, grinning all the while. "This is going to kick ass." She said with a strong grin. When she was finally dress in her short black skirt, thigh length black pantyhose and purple top that clung to her body, she slipped on a pair of dark shades.

Then after grabbing her purse from the table, she left her house with a slam of the front door.

She didn't mind meddling in her brother's life because she'd sensed something underneath the painter's hostility.

And if her female instincts were correct…this was going to be FUN!

* * *

**(1) A Tribute to the Twin Towers: Even though I know they're gone, this is a tribute to those famous towers.**

**A/N: Ah, Maiko's meddling…How fun, folks! Ne? **


	9. Maiko the Matchmaker

A/N: I'm sorry about not updating this recently…I recently have become un inspired. Sad huh. Maybe its due to the fact I haven't seen he Gravitation OVA. Waaaaaah.

Yuki: Just get off your lazy ass and write.

Guess I'll do what Yuki says…I'm stalling anyhow.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Shuichi Shindou arrived at his hotel room once more, his father gone again. "As usual…  
He muttered shucking off his orange pullover sweat jacket. He turned, not watching as it landed on the floor instead of the chair and proceeded to the attached master bathroom. He looked through his amethyst eyes into the looking glass long and hard. He didn't like the thought that his future was being decided for him by others. In fact, it bothered him greatly. "They do things without consulting me…" He frowned deeply and brushed his cotton-candy hair out of his eyes. "That bitch…" The thought of being wed to her made him shudder, not to mention making his skin crawl. _Crazy American bitch…._

"That may be so, Shindou-san, but you have a strong obligation to the company."

"IYAH!" Shuichi hollered, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Gomen nasai, Shindou-san…" K apologized.

Yet, to the young Japanese boy's ears the American didn't sound very apologetic.

"DON"T DO THAT, K!"

""Forgive me."

_Right!_

"Did you have a nice sight-seeing trip."

"Yes. Fortunately."

It had gotten his mind off Rage, if for a little while.

"It's inevitable."

"What is?"

"Your marriage."

"Supposed-marriage."

"Inevitable marriage."

"Delusional marriage."

"Kami willing."

"When the Sven Hells freeze over…:"

The blond quirked a strange smile. "Regardless." He made his way to the balcony and pulled back the heavy drapes.

"Crazy. They're all insane." The junior executive murmured as he dropped off to sleep on his hotel bed.

* * *

Maiko sat on the wall devising her fiendish plan. _This has got to be perfect….I've got to find a way for Eiri-san and Shuichi to talk to each other. Onii-san is being stubborn and he's ruining our chances. _She realized she had to crafty if she was to get them together; especially when it was against their will. Eiri had been tall and good-looking when she'd first met him--and let's face it, he still was. He'd been undeterred when he'd found out she was a highschooler. He had gone out with her willingly…and now he wanted to pretend they'd never met. She had a good mind to kick him where it hurt. Yet, somehow she had a feeling doing that would not help her cause. Maiko then resolved to not confront Eiri about his lapse in memory until _after _she'd gotten him and her brother to talk. Shindou Corp depended on her brother and the critical brother-in-law of Tohma Seguchi getting along. For she had a feeling their paths would cross again, and when they did, Eiri would second meeting with her elder brother would be a dream come true!

* * *

Eiri Uesugi was not very amused when the girl showed up on his doorstep yet again for the second time that very day. He held a can of beer in his hand. staring at the gitl who introduced herself as Maiko Shindou through amber eyes. "What now?" "Well…I'd like to offer my apologies for my corse brother." "You already did that." He started to shut the door, irritated. Maiko stopped it. "Oh...but I've found a new way to apologize…Perhaps…a date with my elder sister? "Not interested." He tried to close it on her again. "Oh, but she's quite beautiful." She tried to keep the door open by wedging her foot in it. Of course she was exaggerating. As a boy her older brother, Shu-chan might be labeled as cute, but even as a woman he would be far from beautiful. She had to sell him to the arrogant painter somehow. "I said no…" "But you haven't even seen her picture! Look at it before you say no!" She knew for a fact that the man was shallow and only went out with the best looking females.

"Fine! Show me the damn picture…but I can't guarantee you anything…"

Maiko grinned inwardly, extracting a picture from her back pack.

A doctored photo of Shuichi as a girl.

Eiri took the picture and looked at it. In the picture was cute young woman with long pink hair that was draped over her delicate shoulder and huge violet eyes. She was smiling prettily and wearing a violet top to accentuate her eyes.

"I don't know."

He gave it back to the girl who looked disappointed.

"Oh, please, Uesugi-san…You've seen the picture."

"Yea, she looks like one of those mama's girls."

Maiko got flustered. "Well! I'll have you know other men would die to go out with her. They'd be fortunate if Saiya spared them a smile or even a glance."

"Fine.."

"Wha-what?"

"I said, fine. I'll go out with your sister." He smirked.

"Perfect! She chirped. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon.."

"Yea…"

"Ja, Uesugi-san!"

She turned to leave with a smile to her lips. _Operation was a success.

* * *

_

Eiri closed the door and shook his head, not completely understand why he'd agreed. He could call her back and tell her it was off but….he needed a break. Somehow he knew this was going to be fun. _Time to give this one-trick pony a ride.

* * *

_

"Hello, Onii-san!" Maiko chirped over the phone, a smile behind her greeting.'\

"Konbanwa, Maiko. To what do I entertain this call."

"You're such a shithead! Can't I call my onii-san without being harassed?"

"Look! You called me…Stop being so retarded!"

"Such a dick…I called to say hello. Can't you treat your sweet little sister nicely?"

"I could if you wouldn't go psycho on me…" He sighed not at all up to this. "Now…why are you calling?"

"Onii-san…" She took on a meek voice. "…when are you coming home?"

"No idea… Dad's got it in his mind I'm marrying this freaky American."

"Really? Do tell!"

"She's a real psycho-bitch, Maiko. She carries around this large bazooka that you see in cartoons. She's unstable. How she could be anyone's wife is only some peoples guess."

"So when do you suppose you'll be coming home…"

"No idea…Why?"

"Ohhhh…no reason."

Pause.

"You're up to something…I can tell. What do you want? How much? What's the damage?"

"What? How dare you accuse me of something you would do, dickhead!"

"Then why are you harassing me!"

"Because I thought you were lonely! Anyhow, tell, father I miss him." She paused. "And you be good onii-san…Don't get yourself into trouble with the strange Americans."

"I don't think I could even if I tried…" With that said, he hung up the phone.

"Trouble, Shuichi-kun?" K said popping up from behind the curtains.

"AHHHH!" He jumped from his place on the bed and caught hold of the fan. "Fuck, K! Don't scare me like that!"

"You're a lively one aren't you?"

_With you around…that's hardly a surprise. _He thought wryly.

He carefully climbed down and dropped onto the bed, looking entirely stressed out. K checked his gun and looked towards his assignment. "Shuichi-kun….what has you in such a mess?" He holstered it looking at the young man. "It's…it's Rage." "You're still worrying about that?" "Yes, I worry. I'm not marrying that psycho-chick." "Well….that has yet to be scene…" "That and my sister Maiko just called for no reason, she said she was checking on her big brother but no doubt she just called to bust my balls as usual! She's such a brat sometimes…"

"Ha Ha Ha!" The American laughed out loud. "That's so sweet. Maiko-chan love you so much…" He slapped Shuichi on the back. "You should be grateful you have such a sister."

_He has no idea….

* * *

_

Rage walked over to the board and pressed the button bellow it. The wall slid open to reveal a huge map of the area plus a blinking light that signified her betrothed's position. "You say he's here…" She asked her assistant Bill. "That's what Judy-sama's right-hand man, Ark said, Reiji-sama…"

"Good. I'll have you soon my love…Very soon."

She tapped the light then turned to Bill and commanded, "Ready my Panda-mecha!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

A/n: Yea, it's short….but I'll write more…sighs This is what I thought should be in this chapter….gets stones thrown at her ow ow ow…c'mon give me a break…I'll start writing the beginning of the other one soon…I have school work…remember that….anyway review.. 


	10. Tripped the Trap

A/N: Gee it's been a while since I've updated…

Yuki: yea tell her she needs to get off her lazy ass and write…

Yuki is so abusive. I'm proof that Shuichi isn't the only one he's harsh with.

Yuki: I act this way to anyone who doesn't use their brain properly…

Why you!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Maiko went to online fashion stores, trying to pick out the cutest outfit for her elder brother to wear. It was going to be hard work making Shuichi look like a girl. In fact, she could honestly say she was going to have a good time. When she was done going through several options, she sat back and bit her lip. Her onii-chan wasn't going to be in Japan until next week that meant she had plenty of time to warn Yuki-san up to her "elder sister" for she had a feeling she hadn't convinced him completely. "Maybe if I portrayed Shuichi as a slut…I mean some guys like that right?" She turned on the TV to a supermodel show and watched the long-legged beauties strut their stuff down the run way. She knew even through her brother was cute he didn't have the beauty of these women. She lay on her belly and contemplated this.

The school girl had heard that lately Yuki-san had been into older more experienced women. This now made her wonder why he'd gone out with a highschool girl. She shook her head. Now was not the time to ponder over her own dilemmas. "I've got to get him to notice Shu…He's got to be as stunning as any of the bimbos that hang all over Yuki-san!"

"Just you wait, Shu…You'll thank me for this." She grinned at her brother's picture.

* * *

Eiri sat looking at his brother-in-law with a bored expression. "What is it this time, Tohma?"

"You seem happier." The president commented.

"Happier?" He frowned. "Have you been sniffing glue again, Seguchi?"

"Tohma…Seguchi…Which one is it…Eiri-san..." Tohma whispered leaning in closely to the younger man intimately.

"Get out of my face. You make me uncomfortable."

"Disagreeable as ever."

"You invited yourself and you expect me to welcome you with open arms?" Eiri arched a brow as he lit a cigarette. "You have one screwed up sense of perception..."

The blond looked over at a picture covered with a sheet in the far corner. "What this? A new piece of work?" He touched the sheet and started to lift it.

"Stop!" The artist immediately batted Tohma away. "It's not finished!"

"So it is something new..." Tohma grinned. "Something that you actually like?"

"Yeah. So stay away from it."

"So you've reached a break through. That's wonderful…I was getting distressed to see you labor away and have nothing to show for it all the time. Something has sparked you! I'm glad…But wonder has to wonder…what is it…."

"None of your business."

"Back to being frosty I see." He sighed and trained his eyes over at Eiri's discarded works.

"Yeah, now get lost…You disturb me."

Not, you're disturbing me. You disturb me.

Tohma simply smiled his fake smile and nodded. "All right…I'll leave you to your own devices, Eiri-san…"

With that, the other man left without backwards glance, leaving Eiri Uesugi once more alone to contemplate his thoughts. He lifted the sheet on the portrait at stared down at the kaleidoscopic swirl of colors that tantalized the senses. He placed his fingers on the canvas tracing the colors and contours with his fingers. _Why did I suddenly get inspired now? It couldn't be because him could it…_? "Not that little prick! That stupid boy who thinks he's such a big-shot." He sighed and dropped the sheet in frustration. He supposed he should have been happy that his talent was now pouring out of him. That he now felt like he and his work had a purpose. Yet, when he thought of that pink-haired brat all he felt was angry. "Bullshit…"

Yuki pulled out his stool, pulled out a bare canvas and immediately got down to lying on brilliant and blinding brushstrokes. His paintings would soon be the envy of everyone's eyes. They would put all others to shame. All of Japan would proclaim his greatness as an abstract artist. Only then would he achieve what he wanted.

"Looks like I'm going to make that gallery opening…" He murmured and laid down another coat on the canvas; a splash of gold amidst the other colors.

His eyes then flicked back to the covered portrait as he sighed.

An image of a pink-haired cherub filled his head.

"Shit! Not him! Fuck it!"

* * *

Rage grinned as she cornered the frightened rabbit in her office. "Hello, cupcake… Come to accept my generous offer."

"Not exactly! I'm her to tell you, you can stuff your little marriage proposal. I'm not marrying a crazy-ass bitch like you! Not ever!"

"Is that so…? Oh dear…I wish it wouldn't have had to come to this, but you've forced my hand Shuichi-kun…"

She then lifted her giant bazooka into view.

"You think point that thing at me is going to get me to say yes! You're crazy than I thought if you think that's gonna work!"

"But I can make you happy…Don't you want our companies to PROSPER?" As she said this she fired off a blast which missed Shuichi by a mere inch.

"Not if it means being your target for my whole life!"

"Oh, but my _love_….!" Another blast.

BOOM!

"Fuck! I'm gonna die!"

He dodged the second blast as well as the first.

* * *

K sat doing a crossword puzzle and he looked up as he heard the blast from down the hall. _Wonder if he needs help….

* * *

_

"That's it! Not going through with it!" Shuichi shouted, storming down the all. "K!"

The former CIA agent popped out of his nook.

"Yea, boss!"

"Where the hell were you when Reiji was using me for target practice?"

The blond pony-tailed man held up the booklet. "Crossword. Do you know a five letter word for insane?"

"Try Reiji." muttered the stressed out boy as he walked up to the elevator. "Americans are too weird I'm going home to Japan!"

"You can't…"

"Can't I?" Shuichi retorted.

"Boss, I don't approve of this. Your father will be most upset."

"Let him…I don't see what good I'm doing here…We've got relations with N-G in Japan, why the hell should we want XMR?"

"It's called a merger, Shuichi."

"With my hand to sweeten to the deal, right? No deal. I'm not marrying her. Get me the next flight home now, K."

The bodyguard looked worried but sighed. Shuichi did pay his salary after all. "All right, Boss." He reached inside his slack's pocket and flipped open a cell phone. "I'm on it…"

"Good."

"The pitfalls of being a lowly salary man."

* * *

Maiko answered the phone on the next ring, rubbing her eyes. "Hello…"

"Maiko! It's you!"

His younger sister rolled her eyes at this statement, trying to shake the sleep from her body. Her big brother could be really dumb sometimes. "Yes its me, Oniichan…Who else could it be?"

"How are you?"

She smelled a rat.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Can't I say hello to my little sister?"

"No." She said. "I'm tired. It's the middle of the night. What is it, Shuichi?"

"Look…Maiko, could you meet at Narita airport?"

"Meet you?"

"Yea, I'm cutting this little trip short."

"Does dad know?"

"No, and if you tell him I'll never forgive you…"

Maiko smiled.

This little unexpected move of Shuichi's was working out in her favor. Perfect. "Okay, I promise, Onnichan. What time?"

He told her. "No prob, Shu…"

"Thanks, Maiko."

She hung up the phone and crawled back into her bed. Success. Shuichi had fallen right into her little trap; all she had to do was convince him to date the blond artist as everything would be all right.

* * *

A/N: Done! Review please! 


	11. Drastic Changes

A/N: Ahhh, next chapter… I have such great ideas after all! I'm sorry this has taken so long…thanks for all who have reviewed this story and many others.

Yuki: she wishes…

URASAI!

Yuki: not in a million years…

Warning: adult language

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Thank you for coming." Shuichi said. "Right this way."

Taki Aizawa looked to the kid hands tucked in his jacket pockets. He then glance back at his band mates Ma-kun and Ken. They shrugged. "Let's go…" He murmured and started forward slowly following the executive. _Executive…Junior executive…_He snorted. Sometimes he really couldn't believe that one kid with freaky pink hair could hold so much prestige. Yet, Shindou-san had said this was the man to come to when it came to cover design. _"He'll create something new and astounding for you, I assure you!" Shindou had guaranteed. "And if he can't himself…he'll find it. Shuichi's a hard-worker." _Taki rolled his eyes. Somehow hard worker and this kid didn't seem to go together.

"So..."

Shuichi sat down in his office chair, facing a computer terminal that held a small laptop. "I want to say first of all…" The kid took on an entirely different tone from the other night. "That I have some design thoughts for your cover. I want to show them to you…To see what you like. If none of these work for you, I'll start over."

His violet eyes remained fixed on the screen as he said this, quickly clicking away at folders, delving deeper into the system. He swiveled in the chair to look Aizawa in eyes. "All right?"

Taki shrugged noncommittally.

"Whatever."

The younger man took that as a yes so he turned back to the terminal and rapidly began clicking and tapping away. He first opened up a several different files, pictures piling upon one after the other, each design looking more curious than the last. "This is what I've come up with so far…Starting ideas. They'll be much more elaborate later on. This is just to start with." Taki leaned over his shoulder and frowned. "This is shit…" He muttered. "Are these your _best_ ideas?" At this point, he was sneering at the junior exec. "I'd hate to see what your lamest ideas were if these are your best! Why the hell are you in charge? Why did we get sent to a punk kid like you?"

Shuichi turned to face the vocalist.

"For your information…I happen to be the best you're going to get, smart ass!"

Shuichi glared at the other man, irritated to have to deal with such a smug bastard as the singer from ASK. He knew usually the record production company itself did most of the cover design's for their artist's themselves, but Tohma Seguchi had turned to Shindou Design Art Corp and had seen something _interesting_. The executive frowned inwardly. He'd dealt with a few artists before Aizawa of ASK but most had not been as condescending and arrogant as the vocalist. Shuichi didn't like him and people he didn't like he rarely treated with courtesy a decent human being deserved. That included Taki "the Ass" Aizawa and that smug bastard brother-in-law of Seguchi's; the cynicalEiri Uesugi. _Let's face it…_ Shuichi thought to himself. _That jerk makes Aizawa look like a guppy compared to him._

He gritted his teeth and falsely smiled.

"I'm _very _sorry, my design did not meet your approval, _Sir,_ but as I said, I am the best. I would not be in charge of this division if I were a no-talent punk. So work with me all right! You'll look good, I'll get paid and we'll both benefit."

Aizawa smirked. "Is that so? Hmmm… Maybe you're not such a punk after all. Keep up the good work and ship your design to NG productions all right. Ma-kun, Ken. C'mon!"

The pink-haired kid watched the vocalist and his band mates leave breathing a sigh of relief. He rubbed his eyes, stared at the screen once more and closed down the program. It was really not a big effort to deal with someone like him. He did it every day for his father's other clients. Their clientele reached further than the artists of NG pro. They were linked to the advertising business because of their wide versatility. He snorted at this thought. Now he was making his father's company sound like a vintage sports car. He restlessly got up from the chair and exited out of the room, closing and locking it behind himself. Shuichi stretched his arms over his head and scanned the hallways for his bodyguard. "No where in sight. Good."

He quickly left via stairwell and took the stairs three at a time, managing not to fall flat on his face as he did this. When he reached the bottom, he burst out of the stairwell near the service dock this time unlike the prior happening and quickly exited the building. He stood on the dock and looked around. "I deserve a reward or something…." Shuichi muttered.

Yeah, dealing with K, Rage, pissy business people, and snooty artists deserved soemthing. Some sort of medal should be awarded!

* * *

Maiko listened as the front door opened and quickly hung over the balcony rail to the foyer's grand opening and watched as her elder brother slunk through the door. He looked tired as usual and yawned. 

"Jetlag?" She asked.

Shuichi jumped. "Eep!"

She simply laughed this off. "Sorry, Shuichi-kun…What's got your nerves riled?"

"Don't do that, Maiko. Having that trigger happy bodyguard around makes me extra nervous remember?"

"Yeah, I do. Sorry, Oniichan..."

"Somehow I don't believe you when you say that."

"Suspcious."

"I'm tired; I just want to go lay down. Can we talk about my paranoia later, Maiko-chan…? Like tomorrow?"

"I suppose, but come upstairs first."

"What…"

"Come upstairs…You're coming up anyway so you might as well see what I have to show you." She insisted.

"Fine! But then I insist on sleeping for a month after this…"

He trudged up the curved stairs of his massive home, taking the slowest rate as possible. "You're doing that on purpose, dickhead!" Maiko shouted down. He looked up at her with determined eyes. "Remind me why am I a dickhead today? What the hell did I do to you?" "You're deliberately going too slow and you damn well know it, Shuichi!" He picked up his pace, his eyes gaining vitality. "Fine, happy?" He said as he reached the second floor. "Come with me!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him along rapidly making a beeline for her door. "What? What's going on? Maiko, let go of me. I'm tired…Maiko!" "Come on….Times already been wasted we've got to start on it." "Start on what!"

She pushed her brother into the room and locked and shut her door, grinning slowly as she turned back around to face her brother who was sitting on her bed looking up a manikin deck out in a short, puffy black cocktail dress. "What's that?"

"You're surprise, Oniichan."

"I don't like that surprise…"

"Oh you will."

She advanced on him with a grin. Shuichi afraid for what his younger sister had in mind for him made a break for the door. Unfortunately he was intercepted by her and pushed back towards the bed once more. Once she had sufficiently seated him to where he wouldn't try escape she brought out the big guns. She had laid out on the floor hot wax, hair extensions, make-up, tweezers, an eyelash tool, and other such girlie stuff.

"What's this?"

"I'm gonna make you into a woman!"

"What? I mean, do you even know how to do that…"

She gave him a 'don't be dumb, oniichan' look.

"Now, role up your pants...No in fact,…It'd be best if you took them off."

"What!"

"Get into these shorts…" She threw a pair of his at him. "That way I can wax your legs better.."

"Excuse me?"

She suddenly turned into a tiger-like character. "DO IT!"

The next hour was a one of trails and tribulations. It was filled with Shuichi bitching and screaming as she ripped the paper with the wax from his legs almost viciously. "SHIT! DAMNIT, MAIKO, YOU SADISTIC LITTLE WITCH! THAT HURTS STOP HURTING YOUR ONIICHAN!"

"Quiet…Be a man…I can't wax them if you keep moving, they need to be silky smooth…It'll pass…."

"Why are we doing this again…"

"Eiri Uesugi."

"That, jerk. Oh HELL NO!" He tried to break away.

"You want to look nice for you date tonight, don't you?" She grinned

"Hell no!"

Then came the hot-pink hair extensions Maiko was intently fixing to his original hair, twisting and manipulating. The hair on Shuichi's scalp was pulling harshly at his very roots, causing the executive to squirm and yell even more.

"FUCK!" Tears actually burst from his eyes.

"This does not hurt that much!" Another twist.

"Like hell it doesn't! Let me go, Maiko! My legs hurt and so does my scalp!"

"Then the extensions won't fall out will they!"

Shuichi leapt forward after this and was harshly and painfully jerked back to reality as his sister held on to a handful of extensions. He hollered in pain. "Shit!"

"Guess they work..."

"What do you mean…Guess they work…That hurt!"

"Hey! Pain is beauty, Oniichan…"

"Maiko, I'm gonna get you after this…."

"You'll thank me for it."

"Why don't I believe that?"

* * *

A/N: I guess this one is over…I want to write more but I don't believe the rest was necessary. Plus I didn't want to go over the chapter page… 


	12. The Deal is On

A/N: Okay I get to write more hooray…….

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Shuichi arrived at the party that night, wobbling around on the pumps his sister had placed on his feet. So far he had tripped five time at least and was about to make it a third when his younger sister came up to hold his shoulder. "Slowly…that's the only way you'll walk in them. Don't be in rush to run out the door."

"I'm a guy! Therefore it's expected that I not be able to walk in these…"

"The more you do the more you'll get use to it…"

"I'm NOT dressing in drag again!"

"I promise to give you a case of Pocky now shut up…or do you want Dad to know what you do on your days off?"

Images of throw away gaming at the penny arcades flashed into his head; a rich young executive tossing his money away on small stuff.

"Fine…"

"That's what I thought now follow me..."

Maiko walked ahead of her brother in a stunning long black skirt and white sweater number. She had her hair piled on top of her head charmingly and stopped to gossip with all the folk she passed. Shuichi, however, walked timidly by trying not to speak to anyone. He would do nothing that caught anyone's attention. _If that jerk sees my like this, he'll laugh in my face! There goes my reputation! I won't be able to hold my head high in front of Aizawa…Gods I hate this…_He tugged at the hem of the short dress, the puffy skirt surrounded his slim legs. This was embarrassing! Several men turned their glances in his direction and he timidly smiled at them. Then afterwards he fussed with the rest of the dress, alternating between toying with the elegant choker his sister had picked out and the bangle on his wrist.

He looked up and noticed he couldn't find Maiko anywhere. "Maiko…Maiko…" He whispered trying not to raise his voice too much.

He began a frantic search for her when he turned around and rammed straight into the lead singer of ASK. "I'm-I'm sorry…" he stammered in the best female voice he could muster. "I'm so sorry." He stopped apologizing when he realized who it was. "You?"

"Have I seen you before?" Aizawa asked giving him a good once over. "Na couldn't be. I mean, I would never forget a cute thing like you?"

"I-um-well that is…"

"Saiya!" a harsh voice called out. "Where have you been!"

Maiko grabbed his arm and began to tug along. "I'm so sorry, but she's been taken…."

Taki smirked. "That's too bad."

"Yes, well…win some loose some…Right?" She laughed all the way until she had her brother out of eyesight and hearing range.

"I told you to stay close to me!" She snapped.

"How could I in these damn pumps, they're hurting my feet!"

"Deal with it, pain is beauty!"

"Fuck beauty."

"Be quiet…Eiri-san is over there and I want you to make a good impression on him."

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you screwed it up to begin with so you FIX IT."

With that she ushered her brother towards a group that consisted of Eiri Uesugi, Tohma Seguchi and Mika Seguchi. "Konbanwa, Tohma-san! Lovely night isn't it?"

"Quite." He smiled glibly at her then to Shuichi who was practically hiding behind her. "Who is this?"

"This!" She pushed Shuichi out front. "Is my elder sister Saiya…"

Shuichi blushed upon meeting Seguchi's open gaze and ducked his head down.

"Elder sister?"

"Yes, she's been abroad. Haven't you Saiya-chan…?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

Maiko elbowed him.

"I mean, I've been to Paris." Shuichi embellished much to his dismay, Maiko pinching his skin to make him talk. "It's very lovely over there this time of year….But Japan is so much nicer what with the cherry blossoms coming into bloom."

"You've missed that." Seguchi pointed out.

"Yes…Unfortunately I did. I was…um….studying..." His eyes flicked to a portrait above their heads. ".Parisian art."

"Is that so? My that sounds most interesting." He turned his head back. "Oh! May I introduce you to my wife, Mika…and her younger brother, Eiri. Say hello Eiri-san."

Eiri's eyes focused on him as if intensely studying the cross-dressing boy.

"This is her?"

"Yes. Isn't she as lovely as the picture, Eiri-san?"

He looked at Shuichi a bit more before deciding. "She'll do."

The boy flamed. _What does he mean **I'll do**? Who the world does that Casanova think he is?" _

He bent down and looked into the other's amethyst eyes. "You're kind of small, but I don't think that's a big problem. How about you come back to my place?"

The boy's eyes widened. He did not believe it. Did that jerk just proposition him in front of everyone!

"Like hell I will…"

"Shu-Saiya!" Maiko reprimanded afraid her brother was going to blow his cover.

"Oh, so you're not a bimbo." The artist snickered back.

"What would make you think I was? I said I studied art. How many bimbos do you know who study art?"

"One, but she was lying through her teeth."

"Well, I can assure you I know what I'm talking about…"

"Is that so? Then let's put it to the to my place and you can look over my work and give me your opinion."

"You have yourself a deal." Shuichi stated placing his hands firmly on his hips. "I'll show you what Saiya Shindou knows."

"And what _do _you know?" The man asked, leering with a devil-may care smile.

He was about to loose his temper again but thought better of it due to the look his sister was shooting him. "I happen to be the best computer design artist in my field."

Maiko groaned quietly.

"Design artist eh? I thought you said you were studying in Paris?"

"I am…merely a hobby of mine….What I truly excel is computer arts…They're very fascinating and so industrious."

"I guess you'll have to show me that….can you be as industrious as your computers." He was standing terribly close to Shuichi, smiling calmly and looking deep into the other's eyes.

"Maybe…but I've got clients…"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight."

"I think you're just scared."

"What?"

"You're afraid of being alone with me. Are you a virgin, Saiya?"

"H-how dare you?" Shuichi announced in a squeaky voice. "I've never been so insulted in all my life."

"Then you are…"

He turned his face aside, blushing bright red. "That's none of your business…" He said this in a muttered voice between pursed lips. Tears almost sprang to his eyes.

"You're very good-looking." He took his arm. "Come back to my place…We can discuss my art." He said this in a very serious tone.

"Is that what you sex fiends call it these days?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blond lit a cigarette. "You're uptight. Kinda bitchy. You sound like that punk I met…whatever the hell his name was."

"Shuichi happens to be a good boy." He spoke up, playing the fictious older sister roll.

"Is that what you call him?"

"Don't put down my ototo. You don't even know him…you're acting rude."

"Just like him."

"You expected me to drool all over you. I'm not slut. I have brains you know!"

Yuki looked down at the girl.

"All right…tomorrow…I'll see you at my place tomorrow morning. Nine a.m. sharp."

"I would rather die."

"I'm serious…besides you're way too cute to let that mouth get in the way. If you're as good as you say you are…come by my place…If you don't show up I'll assume you have no talent whatsoever."

Shuichi bit the inside of his cheek, "Oh I'll be there all right…Damn straight."

The artist raised an eyebrow. "Then maybe what you have isn't mouth…maybe it's spunk. I'll be looking forward to see you…..Shall we continue the evening? Do you think you can? You look like you want to gnaw off my arm."

Shuichi swallowed his pride then fluttered his eyelashes and said syrupy. "I'm sorry. It's been hard on me ever since my fiancé left." He sighed hugely. "That's all.." He tried to look wistful.

Yuki examined her, she'd lost her spitfire.

"Forget him. If he pisses you off that much forget him."

"It doesn't make me mad."

"The fucker's not worth crying over." Yuki said harshly not being able too take it. He didn't care who the asshole was in particular.

"I'll go get us some punch.." Shuichi murmured and left the scene before the other could say a thing more.

_What I'd like to do is throw it in his face! Even to a woman he's a royal asshole.

* * *

_

Ta da! 


	13. Fatal Attraction

A/N: okkk the long awaited next chapter…

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

Shuichi arrived at the building the next day looking sour, his head sore from the tightening of the roots on his hair. He hated the extensions and all the pain they brought. He looked around nonchalantly for a bit, scuffing the dainty tennis shoes he wore. His sister had dress him in white capris and a cute black knit top. He looked down the street once more the shouldered his portfolio that was slipping off his shoulder. _This is it…No going back. I opened my big mouth…me and my big mouth._

A cocky smirk that flashed in his head caused Shuichi to growl to himself and grit his teeth. "And why shouldn't I have…that asshole was talking down to me. Not only that…he propositioned me in front of my family. What a major dick? I'll show him."

He buzzed in.

It took awhile at first but then a slow and arrogant voice came over the speaker. "Yea…what do you want?"

"It's me, Uesugi-san…Saiya Shindou…I've come to show you my work."

A pause.

"Was that today?" He sounded confused for a brief moment.

Shuichi's eyes narrowed and he fumed silently. _What does he mean…."was that today"? Did that ass forget already…?_

"Yes it was…You invited me to your place so we could…. "go over my art"…"

"Oh yea…hmmm….wait a sec….I'll buzz you in. Third floor, apartment 19"

There was a click as the outer door opened and Shuichi pushed his way into the foyer of the apartment complex. He made his way to the elevator and took it up to the third floor as his _host _has specified.

When he got off the elevator he purposely made his way down the long hall intent on giving the artist a piece of his mind as soon as he came through the door. Finding nineteen at last he rapt on it with all the patience of a hungry dog. He listened to the movement inside. _I know you're in there damn it. _He heard the man curse, move away from the door, retrieve something then come back. "Coming…" The door swung open and a disheveled, sleepy-eyed Eiri Uesugi in a marood shirt gazed down upon his pint-sized form, leaning on the doorjamb. He smirked through his tired face. "Find the place allright?"

"Fine…now can I come in…"

"I suppose…" He said slowly but didn't move.

This only pissed Shuichi off more and Eiri knew it…

"Can you move?" Shu ground out. "I don't have all day."

"Going to get your nails done?" The blond mocked.

"No…I have business with my younger brother….He's a very important man…but a jerk like you wouldn't appreciate Shu's genius…" He pushed past the other proclaiming this all in an ultra high voice.

Eiri smirked once more and ran a hand over his face as if washing without water. He yawned largely and followed the petite spitfire into his apartment. She was gauging the place carefully with her enchanting violet eyes. They didn't seem to miss a thing, landing on each piece of art in turn. "I see you're not very good at finishing what you start…" She observed.

He set his jaw in astoundment at the girl's candor and audacity. _The little bitch…_ She was going to be fun; unlike with her brother the forwardness was attractive. Still a pain in the ass was a pain in the ass. She had her brother's tendency to be trite.

Shuichi looked back at him through smirking yet innocent eyes and smiled in a pretty fashion. "Maybe that's why you can't find inspiration…you never finish anything." He said with a simple smile.

"Or maybe it's because I have brats like your brother and you around…."

"Oh?" The boy in girl's clothing frowned inwardly. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Eiri took a swig of coffee. He was aware how it sounded and swallowed the hot brew before tossing out another insult. "Nothing. Don't go getting delusions."

"Aren't we on date?"

"Whoever said we were…damn women get stupid ideas…"

"You came on to me last night."

"And you're the type that expects the world right?"

Shuichi fumbled for a second.

"Thought so."

"Now wait here, you bastard. I wouldn't sleep with you much less date you if you were the last man alive. You're attitude is the pits….and you have no courtesy towards any other living human being much less a woman…I could find any man who would satisfy me better."

Eiri raised his eyebrow at this.

Shuichi gasped inwardly and said not another word. _Shit…what the hell did I go and say that for…now I really sound gay. _

"Is that so…?" He set the coffee down and stalker towards the other with a hungry look in his eye. "Let's give it a try.."

Shuichi, aware of the others lustful intent, dropped his portfolio and backed up. "You try anything and I'll scream." He announced when he'd backed up against a wall.

"Go ahead and scream…As long as it's my name…you can scream your head off." He smirked, saying this as he closed in.

"You fucker…I was right…you were after sex."

"What else.."

"You lay a hand on me and I'll go to my father…then you'll really be fucked then won't you."

"I think you're the one whose gonna be fucked."

Shuichi turned a red as a tomato at this blatant claim.

"You bastard…"

"Such words coming from a young woman." He caged Shuichi in with his arms, lowering his mouth the side of the other's neck, lips heatedly brushing then starting to suck ravenously.

The boy went stock still, shivering inwardly as those hot lips graced his flawless skin. He squirmed finding he was not even making the effort to fight the other off. "Stop.." He finally said.

"Are you sure….I think before you go around insulting someone's bedroom experience you should always give them a try." He pressed his body closer. Shuichi gasped when he felt something press into his stomach, it was slightly hard—and it wasn't a role of quarters. His face flushed crimson once more and he bit his lip to suppress the moan that was surprisingly rising in his throat. Eiri smirked once more and backed off a bit, grabbing the chin and listening as a low moan escaped those pink and parted lips. His knee prodded the space in between the thighs and brushed against something there. He stopped for a moment perplexed at first but then realization dawned on him as he realized what that something had to be. He jerked the head up and looked into the flushed, panting face of one amethyst-eyed, cross-dressing boy who was seriously fucked in more ways than one.

He looked into the face and grinned inwardly at his good fortune of this sudden insight. He then proceeded on as planned lowering his mouth to the boy's with crushing ardor. The painter pressed his long, lean form against the other. His surpringly hardening length pushed against the boy's stomach. _He's gotta be scared by now…_Eiri thought. _He should be…..pulling this shit then challenging me. He started it…now its time for me to finish this…If he has a problem too damn bad…He should have thought of that earlier. _

He slipped his quick and skillful tongue inside Shuichi's caressing and stroking. He thrust his tongue against the others and began to slip his hands against the shirt. Shuichi himself had become no longer embarrassed and scared but was thrown into the passion the artist was pushing on him. He was moaning very loudly, arching his whole body. "You're a little whore you know that…"

"What…" His squeaky boy voice protested.

"You're a sweet little whore…" Eiri pulled away and retrieved a cigarette from the pocket of his shirt. He let one up and turned back. "Do you usually dress in girl's clothing and whore yourself around. Does it turn you on? Your secret fantasy from a secret life…"

Shuichi froze, his face flushed with embarrassment of being caught. His eyes were as large as saucers. "You…you…"

"Did I know?"

He didn't say a word.

"You ought to pad yourself more…Especially when you've got something between your legs you want to hide,boy.."

"That still doesn't explain…"

"I wanted to teach you a lesson. Another man could satisfy you better? I think we proved that's just not so."

"Bastard." Shuichi stood up, moving away from the wall.

His eyes flashed with indignation.

"Maybe…but you moaned like a whore anyway didn't you. I wasn't aware Shindou-san's son was gay….or a cross-dresser. I would have never taken you for a fruit in my life."

He took a deep drag on his cigarette than promptly blew the smoke out.

"That's it you're seriously fucked now." He reached into his purse to grab his cell phone.

"No I'm not. But you almost were." Eiri declared with another smirk.

Shuichi's face drained of all his color.

"Not bad for boy…maybe I'll get you to say my name next time."

The junior exec's color returned. "No you won't…You can go to hell. There's no way I'm ever working with an asshole like you!"

Eiri listened as the door slammed behind him.

"Well that was fun…"

* * *

A/N: ooooooo wow…..review! 


	14. Daring

A/N: Hmmm…I decided to do Abstract first…..

* * *

Shuichi sat in his room grinding his teeth while giving his sister the dirtiest look he could muster. He sat on the floor with a blanket around himself, wrapped in a cocoon. He still wore the pink extensions exquisitely but had wiped off most of the lipstick.

"What now?" He mutttered. "He knows who I am. On top of that, he didn't care…he's a complete pervert!"

"Did he really feel you up?" Maiko said excitedly, bouncing on his bed from her seat.

"Maiko!"

"But that's good thing…it means your in his good graces."

"No it means he likes to torment me…and he knows I like to dress in drag." Shuichi shot back. "Which I don't mind you!"

"Who cares, Shu…as long as we're on good-standing with Seguchi-san's company."

"Please tell me again why I had to go through that, and what that bastard had to do with it."

Maiko hopped off the bed and gripped his shoulders.

"Yuki-san is Seguchi-san's brother-in-law, ne?"

"Right."

"And by the way I've study this…Seguchi's world revolves around Yuki-san. If you keep yourself in good graces with Yuki-san, father will always have business from N-G. Yu screw this up…and consider that contract history."

"Why don't you do it?" He pursed his lips.

"Because his object of desire at this moment is you." She grinned

"Don't say that!"

Maiko came by her brother and started to fuss with the extensions in his hair. \She was completely ignoring his protests. "Look. If you use this to your advantage, our father won't loose face to Seguchi-san…You might even get a bonus. Think of what you could buy with that, Shu-chan."

"Buy back my sanity for ever going through with your crazy scheme."

She beat him on the top of her head with her fist. "Baka!"

"Itie! Damnit, Maiko! Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Because you're being a complete dickwad! Grow some balls and use what you've got…Yuki-san will be eating out of the palm of your hand…"

"I've told you guys before! I'm not gay!"

"Do it anyway!"

"Since when did you become my mother…"

"Do it or I'll tell dad that you like to wear women's underwear."

"I do no-"

"Really?" Maiko raised an eyebrow and looked down.

Shuichi followed her gaze, the blanket around his waist had slipped and pink panties peaked above it. The boy turned red. "I just forgot that's all! I forgot to take them off."

"How do you forget…?"

"The same way you forget not to burn your sister's Soshi Watase novels." He started to get to his feet, but was stopped by his sister.

"Okay, you win this round."

Shu smirked.

"Just take off the panties for Kami-sama's sake." She added exasperated.

He turned red again then said. "I do want to keep our company in the top three."

"Then are you ready to do as I say…"

He mulled this over for a minute then nodded.

"Okay….here's what we're gonna do….You're going to use Yuki-san's desire against him. You're going to seduce him."

Blank face. "I'm going to what?"

"Seduce him."

"Yea, I heard you, but why?"

"It's the only reasonable way to mold him to your liking. If you can seduce him you can get him to fall in love with you."

"What if I don't WANT him to fall in love with me?"

"Oh, but you do. It'll be a thrilling taboo love story like in my BL manga…"

"I leap for joy." Shuichi said sarcastically.

He looked towards his sister and watched the way she was grinning. It was obvious his sister was doing it as much for herself and for their father. She looked as if she was relishing the fact of her elder brother having a relationship with the handsome and charming artist.

"Stop looking as if you're planning my wedding."

"But it would be so good. How could you NOT want him?"

"Besides my being straight?"

She arched an eyebrow in doubt. "You can't honestly say when he kissed you and started to feel you up you weren't turned on?"

Shuichi didn't say anything just hung his head and started thinking about the artist's callous fingers digging into his waist. The man's knees rubbing and jabbing at his groin. Eroticism washed over the businessman and he felt as if he would come on the spot at the thought of the slick tongue entering his mouth. He whimpered inwardly then shook it off as soon as he realized he was not alone. He was NOT turned on by that son of a bitch! "No, I'm not…He can go fuck himself in hell." Shuichi started and started to slip his jeans on.

His sister turned around and coughed.

"What, Maiko?"

"You're still wearing those girly underwear." She voice as she left the room giggling.

"Damnit!" He cursed and started stripping them off.

This was all Eiri Uesugi's fault! If that arrogant bastard had never lived he would have to parade around in frilly pink panties!

* * *

Shuichi arrived at the office, dressed suitable in his jacket, slacks and dress shirt. Already the jacket sleeves were rolled up past his elbows due to the mid-morning heat. He had a computer bag slung over his right shoulder and had opted to take the stairs instead of waiting for the main elevator where a doubtless amount of his father's colleagues would be hanging out. He took them two by two and had almost made it to 15th floor when he met the arrogant visage of one Eiri Uesugi in the stairwell. The man was leaning against the wall with shades pulled down over his amber eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

"What're you doing here?" Shu asked testily as he passed the man.

"Making sure my little toy made it work safe."

"You're what…?" The junior exec repeated, turning around.

"You didn't think I'd let you off so easily from yesterday did you?"

"I don't really care. Get the hell outta my building."

"Your building?" Eiri murmured with a smirk.

"Look just fuck off!" Shuichi said pushing off.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that alone."

Shuichi whipped around, faced livid. "Listen, you stalker! I don't care who the hell you think you are, just leave me the hell alone! Yesterday was a mistake!"

"One wouldn't think so by the way you were moaning like a bitch in heat."

He couldn't speak for a moment.

"Oh, I see. That's all I have to do is put you in your place. Then you won't have anything to say." The artist started to mount the steps towards the motionless and speechless younger man with his hands in his slacks' pockets.

"You started this game..." He added huskily. "I say we continue it…or are you too afraid _to_ finish it." He then back the young man into a corner near the exit door, Shuichi dropping his laptop bag on the floor in fright as he was backed into the wall.

Eiri licked his lips; excited and turned on by the sudden game of cat and mouse.

"You're trembling. That turns me on."

"Fucker." Shu whispered.

"Yea…I know."

He then leaned down and sealed the junior executive's lips with a hot kiss. Eiri parted from the boy, rubbing his groin before retreating back down the stairs. A smirk took over his face.

Oh, it was so much fun to see that cocky boy tremble and get that scared look in his eyes. It was clear the little bastard was turned on but repulsed and scared at the time.

You didn't fuck with Eiri Uesugi and not expect to get burned.

This would teach him.

* * *

A/N: Yes I'm so much more pleased with this chapter than that one for HHW…it sucked I'll say it! This one was SO much better. 


	15. Challenging Blackmail

A/N: ok…now for some more……Abstract…oh yea…thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Shuichi got a large box that morning delivered to his office. He checked it on all sides wondering what it was. His teenage mind began to race and he thought maybe it was some sort of large penny arcade game. That would be really great!

He walked over to his speaker and buzzed his secretary, "Yuka-san… Could you please tell one of the workmen to bring a box cutter in here?"

_"Certainly, Sir."_

"Thank you…"

He returned to the large fridge shaped package and contemplated what else it might be other than an arcade game. He thought maybe his father had finally gotten that hint about that new keyboard and synthesizer so Shuichi began to feel much more confident about what his present was. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently till their was a knocking at the door. "Come in…" He called leaning on the box.

A sharp dressed man in glasses held the box cutter. "_Ohayo_, Sir."

"Sakano! What are you doing here? I thought you never left Seguchi-san's side."

"Yes, your father instructed me to take this to you while the president and he talked."

"Thanks…." He took it from the man.

"Are you sure I can't do anything for you?" He asked in that nervous voice of his, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No, that'll be all…" He began to cut along the side of the box wear he found a slight opening. "You can go."

"_Ha!" _He bowed after this and closed the door behind him.

Shuichi went to lock the door securely then returned to his box cutting, opening the huge package on all sides till the they gave way. He stepped back and an avalanche of Styrofoam noodles and various other colored objects fell out. The pink-haired youth set the box cutter on a stack of paper's and approached the pile once more. When he did, he soon discovered what those mountains of colors were.

They were different kinds of sex toys.

The young man turned bright red then let out an explosion of expletives pouring from his mouth, "That son of a bitch _gaijin_…"

To him that was the coarsest most humiliating thing he could call the man seeing as how many people probably thought him foreign already.

His cell phone rang and Shuichi picked it up in rage, "Hello!"

_"My, my…don't we have a temper this morning…My fiery cross dresser….I guess you found the sex toys."_

"Damn straight! And I wouldn't exactly say found! If this is your idea of a joke you're seriously fucked up in head!"

_"Did you see the lingerie and the clothing?"_

"What?"

_"The lingerie? The clothing? I figured if we're going to play…and since you don't have problem wit this sort of thing I'd take it upon myself to buy you some things. I hope you like them." _

Shuichi bent down and picked up pair of women's sexy panties—practical enough for him to fit in properly—they were fiery red with lace at the crotch area and thin of the sides. He hung it off his finger's realizing it was practically a thong! "You've gotta be fuckin' joking! There's no way I can fit into this…"

The pair had lacy red garters hanging from them.

_"Try to find something you can.."_

And strangely the boy proceeded to do just that. "Ya know this dark green one isn't ba-HEY!"

He heard the jerk laughing on the other end.

"_See you don't mind dressing in women's clothes…I mean if some equipment wasn't there…you'd be perfect for it."_

"Prick!" He hissed dropping the panties.

Shuichi started to sort through the rest, picking through phallic-shaped items and vibrators, random pink furry handcuffs and such. In midst all the disgusting sex toys that the man Yuki had used for a practical joke were mini-skirts, crop top shirts, short short dresses and outfits that would make him look like a whore.

"Are you out of your mind?" Shuichi said. "This is a seriously bad joke…I wouldn't wear any of this stuff…even if I was paid to do it. I'd look like a whore."

"It'd turn me on…"

"No fuckin' way…"

"How would it be if the media found out Shindou Corp junior executive loved to cross-dress and was found wearing women's underwear….and such in an unsavory setting?"

His fax started rolling out something.

The youth rushed to pick up the photo that had fallen on the floor and his eyes widened, "Where did you get this? It's obviously doctored!"

Shuichi was wearing black silk under that cover the lower portion of his body and a matching silk teddy with lace, he was laid out on a bed of red silk skatterd with black rose petals with arms over-stretched cuffed to the head board of the bed.

He had pouting lips and wide open lust filled eyes.

He crumpled the photo up in his hand and tossed it in the trash. Then deciding it wasn't safe he took it out of the trash, through it in the sink nearby and set fire to it. "This is all bullshit…"

"Is it?" Yuki's voice was smooth. "Maybe it is doctored…but you know the media would eat this up don't you?"

"Yeah, so…" He said, watching the picture turn to ashes.

"Do as I say….you don't mind doing this sorta shit…you were turned on by me so here's how it goes…you and I fuck around…just like your sister wants….you were going to do it anyway…and I love to see your face flushed." He was obviously enjoying this. "Rent a room at the Cherie love hotel tonight…bring the black teddy…"

"Go to hell…the picture's gone…"

"Oh but I have a copy on my computer…I can make as many as I want, Spitfire..."

"You don't have the balls to do it!"

"Don't I? Press your luck and let's see if any girl comes within twelve feet of you after this. Your carreer would be ruined...

"Leave my family out of this!"

"I didn't say that...Besides you know you want to sleep with me, why deny it?"

He looked over at the pile in the middle of his office and picked out the teddy that lay in clear view. Shuichi contemplated this embarrassing feat for a few more minutes then said, "Fine…I'll make you scream." He promised confidently.

"Will you?" Yuki smiled.

"Damn straight. I've got my pride too…." He slammed down the phone.

Shuichi went through the rest of the day thoroughly distracted. He couldn't quite work. He made several mistake on the designs he was working on, lost his appetite at lunch and missed out on several instructions his father had given him at a meeting. All he could think about was the sexy toys, lingerie and slut clothes that he'd had hidden in his secret closet.

Of course he blamed this all on that smug bastard by the name of Yuki.

He filed another file and sat back in his chair looking at the closet where all the embarrassing stuff he'd been sent was. He sighed. It was a good thing nobody touched that closet unless he instructed them to. "I suppose that cute dress wasn't that bad…" He muttered then slapped himself for what he'd just said.

_I'm a guy not a girl, I'm a guy not a girl, I'm a guy not a girl…_He kept repeating to himself, signing several other documents at hand.

He left work extra early without the things Yuki had suggested. If they were going to play games they would play them Shuichi's way. He figured there had to be some way he could turn the tables on the arrogant man as he turned him on and still have the upper hand without falling prey to the man's charms.

* * *

When he got home he pulled out an all night bag then began to rifle through his clothes. He found a pair of jeans that were headed for the trash bin according to his mom but were perfect for what he had in mind. He set them aside eyeing them eagerly then picked through his clothes some more and found and white shirt one size too size two big for him that he'd gotten last Christmas. 

He set that aside as well and then disappeared into Maiko's room to find a pair of sexy sling back shoes that surprisingly fit him. They were strange looking things that had a gym shoe quality which he absolutely loved. _They wereperfect!_ He thought eyeing them with an impish grin.

Shuichi lay back on the floor kicking his feet in the air, admiring the footwear.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted him.

He looked at his sister from his upside down position then sat up. "I'm borrowing these, Maiko. It's important."

"Yuki-san eh…"

"Damn straight….that prick's gonna eat crow…."

"Take care, Shu…" She retrieved her school books from her desk and left.

He then swiped a pair of fabric shears from his mother's sowing kit before he returned to his room with his wardrobe laid out on the bed.

He took the jeans he was going to wear then grabbed the shears and began to cut away at the pant legs, making them into hot pants. He held them up after he'd done this and stared at them proudly. The frayed edges gave it and certain something; it would definitely be a big turn on.

Afte this, hebegan to change his clothes, discarding his kaki pants for the short shorts, slipping the tight pants over his small behind. He checked himself out in the mirror before continuing and grinned wide. "One hot number..." Next, he tossed off his white dress shirt and replaced it for the casual long-sleeved shirt that sported silver around the wrists. He pulled the neck-lining off his small, narrow shoulders which gave Shuichi a slightly slutty appearance for a guy. Then he slipped on the sling back gym shoes with the silver highlights and grinned looking at himself in the full length mirror.

"One hot number…" Shuichi's eyes were determined. "Let's see if he can handle me now. Eh, Yuki?"

* * *

A/N: another successful chapter if I do say so myself….oh yea…. 


	16. Love Hotel of Hell

A/N: okkk on with the show! this one gave me a hard time...

Warning: adult language and content, sexual situations

* * *

Shuichi arrived at love hotel house looking almost whorish if it wasn't for the face which he lacked the make-up. He went inside feeling more dirty as he entered. This place was the last place he would ever want to be in a million years, certainly not waiting for the jerk of an artist. The man as it would have it was standing in the lobby all the while smoking a cigarette and giving the young man a once-over. He frowned in disgust then flicked his ashes to the side.

"I thought we agreed on the black teddy…."

"You agreed on it…I like this…" He pouted slightly, making sure to give the artit a hard time as much as possible.

He pulled the shirt down a little more as if he was teasing the other man, running his pink tongue of his sensuous lips. He looked down as his toes admiring the sling backs he'd put on. Shuichi propped a hand on his hip, tossed his bangs out of his eyes and said huskily with a mischievous gleam in them, "Let's get this started."

"That eager huh? Are you sure you can handle me?"

The pink-haired youth snorted.

"I think, you think too much of yourself, Blondie."

"You think so…."

"I know it."

"I think you're the one who thinks too much of himself."

Shuichi shook his head. "Oh, no. You're the one that wants to screw me. I'm not mistaken at all."

"Whatever. Are we gonna do this or dick around?"

"Dick?"

Eiri crushed the cigarette in the ashtray near the entrance.

"Dirty mind much?" Eiri muttered.

"You said it first…I'm just repeating whatever you said is all." Shuichi answered almost coyly.

"You've got a smart mouth you know that?"

The youth sauntered forward. He was through playing games with the artist. He'd successfully initiated stage one now onto stage two of this little game of cat and mouse. Shuichi arched upon his tip toes and whispered in the other's ear with a hard yank on the man's shirt collar. "So what if I do…I said, let's get this started…"

He then pushed the other man away and hit the elevator button with the heel of his hand.

* * *

Eiri entered his spacious room in the hotel after the boy thinking how irritated he was at this turn of events. He knew if he didn't get a reign on the boy soon, he'd quickly loose hand of the situation more than he already had. Shuichi smirked, "You know…You act pretty high and mighty for a man who makes only pocket change off his work."

He might have come here to seduce the man but that didn't mean he had to be nice.

"And you've got nerve….Gutsy for you to insult me when I'm paying."

"I'm sorry. You're the one who insulted me at the ball." He walked toward the other, slowly loosening the belt around the blonde's waist. "No matter…" He arched up on his toes and blew in Eiri's ear. "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born…"

The blonde shuddered at the feel ofShuichi's breaht against his ear.

"What-?"

Eiri didn't speak further as Shuichi drove him onto the bed and looped the belt around the taller man's wrist and pinned his arms over his head, straddling his waist with a satisfied look.

"If you think I'm just a one night stand think again. I'm not anyone's playtoy." He proceeded to grind himself against the other, watching for the changes in Eiri's facial features. "Do you feel hard yet…?"

Eiri smirked, thoroughly enjoying it but said instead, "Nope…Do you?"

"Not even. You don't make me horny in the least bit."

"Oh?" He overthrew the young man and grabbed him with his bound wrists. The painter pinned his long leg over the back of both of the boy's knees and thrust his tongue into Shuichi's surprised mouth. He swept it inside along the inside, teasing the other's tongue in a seductive manner until he heard the boy moan.

_Never fails…_

He rolled him, stroking Shuichi as he continued to kiss him hotly, smiling at this blatant seduction. He was definitely going to win this game.

Shuichi felt himself slipping into the darkness and mentally shook his head, biting the older man's tongue hard when it slipped into his mouth further.

"Fuck!" Eiri howled and jerked upward, tightening the belt on his wrists.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I bite you…" He gave a look that said he didn't care. "…Your bad."

"You fuckin' little prick…"

"You're the one that invited me over…you suggested it. You wanted me. Now, you're gonna have to deal with it." Shuichi snapped roughly pulling the belt from his wrists; knowing completely as he did this Eiri would probably jump him the first chance he got.

He cracked the belt like a whip, as the artist came closer, using it as a lion tamer would use on a humongous jungle cat.

"Down boy!" He smirked a bit.

The next time he cracked the "whip" Eiri grabbed the end of the belt leaving the youth with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought we weren't fucking around."

"And I thought we were…truth is I can't stand you, much less sleep with you. I'd rather eat moldy bread!"

"So why did you come dressed like a whore…"

"Go screw yourself. Find a piece of ass somewhere else. Like hell I'll deal with you!"

He threw the belt aside and jumped off the bed in an angry huff.

"I knew it…." Eiri walked over to the fancy bar and lit a cigarette. "You didn't have the balls to go through with it." He took a deep drag. "Go on home….tell your dad how you failed to kiss my ass. Whoops there goes that contract with Seguchi…" He got up, smirking.

"How can you live with yourself?" Shuichi snapped. "You're an arrogant son of a bitch….do you know that?" He was clenching his fists.

"Then show me….Shuichi…" Eiri goaded. "Show me you're not the pansy like I think you are…show me you have what it takes."

Shuichi turned aside. "I won't talk to you…I'm sorry I let Meiko talk me into this…"

"Or are your artistry skills not good enough as you boasted to Taki Aizawa and me quite recently?"

That's when the pink-haired youth froze and turned on his heel.

"Listen….Eiri…..I am good at what I do, I won't have you bullshiting me telling me I'm not. I'd check you're own career before you go trashing mine!" He then proceeded to try to storm out of the room but found it locked.

"What the hell-?" He tugged but it wouldn't budge.

Behind him, he could hear the painter laughing loudly, not bothering to hide it. Shuichi turned and shot a dirty look at the man. "I don't see how this is funny.. Unlock this fucking door!"

"Sorry. It can't be opened till morning…"

A lie, of course, everyone knew the door could be opened by simply calling the front desk, but for the brat who'd probably never been to one of these places he'd keep it hushed. Eiri strolled over and flipped on the lights.

"You might as well sit down; we'll be here for awhile." He leaned against the wall.

"How can I? Look at me!"

"Don't blame me."

"What the hell do you mean, don't blame you…It's because of your sorry ass that I dressed up in this get up."

"Could be worse…"

Smoke blew out.

"You _could _be wearing that black teddy like I wanted you to." He grinned cheekily. "In fact..." He looked at Shuichi's choice of clothing. "Anything would have been better than that shit you're wearing."

"For your information, this happens to be much better than those whore's clothing I received! What call girl did you borrow those from?" The young man sneered.

"Actually those are from my own personal collection."

Shuichi's jaw dropped open and he gave the painter a cross-eyed look.

"I'm a collector of fine lingerie."

The teenager found himself sitting on the bed and falling back in astonishment at this answer.

_Collector? Was this guy for real? _He looked up at himself in the mirror above the ceiling.

"Kami, now I've heard of everything…."

* * *

YAY hooray for me! reviews please! 


	17. Snow

A/N: wow….it's been awhile since I've written hasn't it…….this story seems to be taking a turn where I did not see it turning... I'm sure there's some confusion over me jumping back and forth between the name Yuki and Eiri...I'm confused myself...I'll refer to him only as Yuki during certain times...Eiri will be refered to during more private personal times I thin,...and Yuki when he's around Shuichi or is being spoken of by SHuichi

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Shuichi sat in front of the fire red-faced, burning vulgar lingerie the arrogant business man had sent him. Like hell he was going to wear any of that! He added in teddy after teddy, frowning in disgust as he picked up a pair of fishnet stockings from the pile. "What a jackass!" He muttered watching the fire burn hotter as he added the offending hosiery to the flame.

"What are you doing?" a voice interrupted from behind, causing him to jump in place.

He turned around; face still red, and heart quivering. "M-m-maiko…Don't scare me like that!"

"What are you burning?" She bent down and picked up the last article on the floor.

It was the black teddy.

She held it against her frame looking it over. "You're not gonna burn this gorgeous thing are you?"

He snatched it from her. "YES! It's filth!"

Maiko took it back by simply plucking it from his fingers. "Really? Now what could inspire you to call this such a bad name…"

Shuichi pressed his lips together and turn back around. He stared into the fire's flames.

"Shuichi…." Maiko smirked, light coming into her eyes. Her brother's behavior was very peculiar. She dangled it in front of his face. "Are you sure you don't want it…It looks very expensive…Someone must LIKE you a lot to send it. I mean, this a pretty pricey gift." She sat down next to him and illustrated the teddy's finer point. "This is real imported silk.." She rubbed the shimmer black material between her thumb and forefinger. "…And look at this lace….it's gotta be from the finest importer. Oh look…" She grinned naughtily. "…matching panties and all. Yeah, this person REALLY likes you, Shu-."

Shuichi head snapped around and his face turned tomato red as he shouted, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I CARE TO BE LIKED BY THAT PERVERT! HE'S NOTHING BUT A ROTTEN SON OF A BITCH. HE CAN BURN IN HELL, MAIKO!" He sat down shaking visibly, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Go find someone else to do this. I'm not here for his sick fantasies."

Maiko dropped the teddy and looked intently into her older brother's face.

"What happened? It didn't go well did it?"

"Does it look like it went well?" He muttered. "I hate him…and the fact that…that…" He got up and rushed upstairs without saying a single word.

"Onii-chan…" She whispered.

There had been something in Shuichi's eyes that she could not discern.

* * *

Shuichi sat up in his room, his legs pulled up to his chest, battling with these overwhelming feelings inside him. He had told his sister to find someone else, but he couldn't and wouldn't let Yuki have the last laugh. The artist had played with him as if Shuichi were nothing more than putty in his hands, molding the boy's body with his long agile fingers, making him…. 

"Fuck! What's with that…?" He shook his head. "What the hell's wrong with me?"

Why had his thoughts so casually slid into that frame of mind?

"Snap out of out, Shindou!" He smacked the side of his head.

_I've got to stop thinking about it. The more I think about him the more it pisses me off! _

He got up off his bed and went to his computer, pulling out the chair and quickly sitting down. He moved his mouse around the screen, first attempting to access his company email account to see if anything new had come up on his jobs-to-do list. He deleted several junk emails then opened the important ones from greatest to least. The first one was from ASK, Taki Aizawa was asking about when their cover would be done and if so could he possibly have the finished product ready by that Friday. Shuichi gritted his teeth. Artists seemed so impatient these days, thinking too much of their self-importance so that it blinded them. Sometimes he felt like taking a pin and popping each of their heads, which seemed to large for their own good. "Arrogant sons of a bitches…" Just like a certain person he knew…

Shuichi gritted his teeth, fingers tightening the edge of his desk. The thought of Yuki simply made his blood boil. _Asshole. _

He clicked the reply button and typed in his answer in a business-like manner as possible.

_Aizawa-san,_

_I'll have your design as soon as I'm able to. Due to circumstance not of my own will, my jobs have been backlogged. I will get your design done in a timely. You will have it on time for your album release. Shindou Design Corp prides itself on the best possible quality and service._

_Shuichi Shindou_

_Junior Executive_

After hitting the send button, he looked into his other emails. One was from his subordinate in the department asking him about the tonality of the cover art he'd done for a CD, a band called _Black Cat_. He asked if by adjusting the _light _could it possible if he could bring out the red bright from within the black; so as to make it stand out. He sighed. For someone who claimed to have gone to design art school, Harada was sure stupid. It was an elementary thing anyone would know. He sent the man an email telling him that to go ahead and do what his instincts told him. He then typed in a bunch of inane flattery that the man would surely eat up. Shuichi didn't like being deceitful, but being nice of business-like to stupid people was hard.

He scrolled through the rest of his email and looked at the subjects. Most were more stupid questions and another was from a publisher. He informed Shuichi that the cover design for the book, Soul Shattering had made it to them. The man thanked Shindou Design Corp for doing business with them once more and said they would call on them again if their new client would like their service.

Shuichi was just about to log out of service when a new email entered his email box.

He looked at it, not recognizing the address. He considered deleting it immediately but the subject caught his eyes….

_Art of Snow_

He puzzled over it for a moment before clicking on it.

The email open up to what looked like some sort of message on art lessons.

_Art is known in no finer form that it is in snow. Snow Art is refined, with masterful strokes and even colors that swirl and tantalize the mind and eyes. _

Bellow this was a bright blue hyperlink that read: www dot artofsnow dot com

He clicked on the hyperlink and another window opened up, a snow white web page appearing with the header Snow Art running across the top of the page in a glistening banner. In the center of the page was a portrait of a glistening stalagmite, water dripping down for the tip. Bellow it were the large crystallized words **ENTER**.

He clicked on the picture and the screen changed to what looked to be an open gallery of online art. Each piece was more abstract and visually stunning than the one before. One had deep red and greens looping around in a vortex circle, resembling a black hole, which was red and green. Another looked to be as if it was a looming wolf's head painted in grays and blue. Or it leased it looked like a wolf; come to think of it abstract art wasn't really supposed to represent anything specific so he surely must've been seeing things. He looked down the list that was at least ten columns long with four across each row. The art continued on a second page where it stopped two rows into it. A message took up the rest of the white space.

**More to Come Soon**

Shuichi starred at the ice like letters and went back to look over the pieces again. He stared at the last piece of art on the page was not abstract at all; instead it seemed to be a portrait. It was all in red with a long haired woman lying down on her side, her heart-shaped face obscured by the hand she had placed over it, lips pouting. The outfit she was wearing barely covered her, but rode up her hip showing the curvaceousness of her body under the short gown.

She was thereby the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, that is fictious woman. Sensuality oozed from the painting and Shuichi became curious to the source that had painted such a fantastic and soulful piece of art.

He backtracked through the site to the first page searching for anything that looked like contact information.

He found none.

Not even the artist's name.

He sighed, disappointed.

"Well, that was a let down? Whoever it is…the artwork's really good. I wish I could get in contact with him or her. That's the kind of style I've been looking for to do ASK's cover art."

He bookmarked the site then signed off the server.

Leaning, back in his chair he sleepily rubbed his eyes. He looked at his bed from upside down and smiled. Bed would be a nice thing about now. It would get his mind off everything: work and especially Yuki.

He stretched and got up turning off his computer. He then stripped down to his shorts and burrowed underneath the warm navy blue blanket. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

* * *

Eiri Uesugi sat back, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He tried to look at his painting through wry eyes but was unsuccessful. He set down his paint brush and pushed back from his latest piece recently inspired by his romp with the cross-dressing ball buster. 

It was much better than his usual efforts, stunning one might say. It had a certain air to it that the artist liked a lot and hoped to display in further pieces. He only hoped his muse stuck around for ride; having the brat to irritate was sexually fulfilling as it was fun and inspiring. He was twice the delight as any woman.

"Until then…" He muttered lighting a cigarette.

* * *

**:Next Morning:**

Cough, sputter.

Shuichi flailed around in bed, trying to sit up. He found he couldn't because of the weight upon his chest and he opened his eyes to see his sister Maiko sitting on him. She wore a curious yet devilish look and had her fingers pinching his nose. In her other hand she held a red vibrator in the shape of god knows what. "Sooo, Onii-chan…when did you become so kinky?"

* * *

Well, well, well...what an unexpected turn of events...till next time Review! and sorry for not wriiting earlier. school...ya know . 


	18. Never Say Die

A/N: well...i finallyy updated this...surpirse surpirse...lazy me

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"P-p-put that away, Maiko…"

"Oh, so you are familiar with this..."

He got up and stuck his face in his sister's. "Someone like you shouldn't be playing with that!"

"And neither should you….if Papa ever knew you had a kinky side to you.."

"He won't because you're not to tell him!"

"Who's it from, Onii-chan..?"

She waved the vibrator under his nose.

"Who in the world is getting you involved with such naughty things?" She paused as if trying to decide who it could be.

"You know damn well who!"

A look spread over his sister's face. "So I was right! Oh, I knew you were lying…"

"Nothing happened! He's a sick bastard who can rot in hell for all I care!"

"Oh, c'mon, Shu….You say that, but I feel you feel otherwise. Why are you being so stubborn about it?" She set the sex toy down on the floor and got off of him.

"I'm not stubborn. I hate him…I just want to do my job…but he fucks up my composure every time. I'm a business man."

He gritted his teeth willing himself not to cry.

"I don't have to think about sex toys or that fraud or degrading myself for this partnership." He got up. "I'll I've got to think about is doing my job and doing it well. Now please leave…I have the Aizawa project to work on."

His younger sister looked at him with pleading eyes but sighed and got up off the bed.

"All right, Shuichi. Have it your way. I'll let you be."

Maiko was distressed to see her brother's emotions so blatantly exposed like this. She left without another word, leaving him by himself.

"Shuichi…:" She muttered as she closed the door behind her.

After his sister left, Shuichi stared at the screen of his computer for along while before getting back to work.

He desperately wanted to know who this artist was; the man/woman was perfect and just what the young business exec needed since he was no artist himself. Not by painting or drawing standards, though he was a whiz when it came to computer generated art.

He logged onto back to the site and once more scanned the pages for any type of information. It was the second go around and still he had nothing much to show for his desperate searching except for a crick in his neck and wrists that ached of carpal tunnel. He sighed. This malady came from too many hours sitting in front of a computer screen playing war games while he should have been studying.

The youth flexed his wrist, testing it out to see how far the damage lay. He pressed down upon his upper arm, but felt nothing, not a tingle or a twinge. He lowered his arms satisfied and pushed back from his desk, picking up his cell phone that lay on the floor. Shuichi dialed a number of a top investigator that their company employed and spoke firmly, "Yes, Tanaka-san. I'm looking for someone, and it's imperative that you find him…or her. I don't know what they look like..all I have to go on presently is a website: one which has no contact information." He gave him the site information. "It's quite odd. I want you to look into it. Find me this individual immediately. Call me when you've found something."

He punched off his phone and tossed it onto the bed.

Shuichi ran a hand through his pink hair, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his office chair. In the back of his mind he could see Yuki's smug look, the artist's mouth roving over his body sucking on his Adam's apple as pinned his prey to the satin sheets. Desire lurked in his eyes; he smiled mockingly, sliding a hand down Shuichi's body, ghosting his fingers under the band of the youth's pants.

The young man could hear himself audibly moaning against the back of his hand and immediately put a stop to it.

"What is WRONG with me!?" He muttered, throwing himself forward and running his hands through his hair.

He tugged on the pink locks harshly, biting his lip in frustration.

"DAMNIT!" He hollered.

He was _not _having those kinds of feelings towards that creep! Never in a million-trillion-fucking years!

Shuichi got up angry and left his room, walking down the long winding staircase. He entered the foyer staring up his ceiling and sighing. "Damn..it…Tou-san…Maiko-chan…I'm going to get in contact with Aizawa-san." He slipped on his sweat orange jacket but cursed knowing he'd left his cell phone upstairs.

"Fuck…"

He tromped back up the stairs and picked up his phone from the bed, jamming it in his pocket before he leaping back down the stairs and stopping at the door. He jerked it open before speaking again.

"I'm going now…I don't know when I'll be back. I'll call." He stood on the otherside of the threshold and closed the door behind him.

"Shu-ichi…" Maiko called standing at the upstairs railing.

"Going out now…What's wrong with him?"

00000000000

Shuichi stood on the front doorstep of Taki Aizawa's aparment wishing the vocalist would open the door. It was midnight but his mind was swirling too much that he hardly cared if it was that late. He rang the buzzer again and heard sounds inside seconds later. The occupant of the house cursed as he came to the door then hollered through the wood, "Who the hell is it?!"

"It's Shindou Shuichi, Aizawa-san!" The boy hollered. "I need you to let me in. I have something to talk about with you."

He heard a groan on the other side of the door then chains being taken off and a locking mechanism turning and clicking. The door was pushed open with the mildest hesitation and a tired and irate Aizawa regarded him with blood shot eyes that made his irises seem to disappear.

"What do you want? Do you know what fucking time it is?" He muttered, running a hand over his face.

Shuichi checked his wrist in a smart ass manner. "Twelve o'five."

"Damn smart ass. Think you're funny don't you?"

"You asked me what time it was." He replied in an equally annoyed voice.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with some prima donna's PMS, he was higher than that. "I'm here to talk to you about your album cover…I may have an idea for it."

"At this time?"

"Do you want it or not? I'm sure your release can wait say…another week…"

Aizawa glared at him then through open the door.

"Come in."

"Thanks..." Shuichi brushed past the music artist and swept into the small but stylish apartment decorated in a décor of dark blue. "Nice place."

"Whatever." He looked annoyed.

The young man looked at the singer. He was wearing what appeared to be sweat pants and a shirt that says, Spirit Never Dies. He almost smirked.

Almost.

Okay, he did.

"What's that for?"

"Nothing. I just never expected you to be a sweatpants kinda guy.." He sat down on a nearby sofa.

"Why? Did you figure I went to sleep in statin pajamas?" He sneered then blew air out through the side of his mouth. "Please…I like to be comfortable when I come home." He sat down in a matching chair, feet apart and leaning on his elbows. "So what is it that you found?"

"As I said, I found a sure fire way for your album to look sharp."

"Did you now?"

"I _do_ have an eye for art so it's not that impossible to believe, Aizawa-san." He leaned back. "I've come across an artist that I like…his artwork is twice as refined as my own…and the style which he works with totally matches with your music."

"And..."

"I've sent out an envoy to get his answer…" Okay that was definitely a boldfaced lie. "I'll be expecting his response in a few short days."

"The album is due soon."

"Don't worry. Your cover shall be ready. Shindou Corporation guarantees you that." He winked then got up. "I'll let myself out…"

The raven haired man glared at him.

"You better be certain about this…" He growled as if trying to threaten Shuichi.

"I'm never wrong." The youth answered back in a deadly serious voice. He stopped at the door and turned in place, raising his hand up to his ear. "I'll give you a call when it's all done. Bye."

Shuichi walked out to the street with a smug smile on his face. People like Aizawa didn't scare him.

He slipped his hands in his pocket.

He had too much status to let anyone bully him.

And that meant a certain jackass by the name of Eiri Uesugi.

Still he couldn't help shake the funny feeling he got every time he was mentioned. It was weird.

He let his shoulders slump.

"Whatever…I'll go call Hiro…that'll get my mind off this crap." He picked up the pace with a grin.

* * *

A/N: crazy kid…it's late and he's going to see Hiro at this time of night…come to think of it…good ol Hiro hasn't been mentioned in all 17 chapters….what was I doing… 


	19. It Starts

A/N: hmmmm finally a chapter for abstract right...sorry I was on a pimp hyper gomen...well enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Shuichi sat in the one room apartment with a bottle of soda in his hand looking at his best-friend with dull eyes.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" The red-head asked. "I've never seen you act this way."

"I don't...know what's wrong with me, Hiro. I'm getting these strange feelings that I don't want to feel. I hate that guy. But, my body seems to betray me...not only my body but my heart. It starts beating faster everytime I think of that obnoxious moron. I don't like him! He's an ass. I just wish I could stomp the arrogance out of him. How dare he talk to me like that! Who the hell does he think he is..."

That's how it went for the rest of the night, it started out as a love confession and ended up with neighbors voicing face to face complaints at the loud noise coming from Hiro's place. He had to aplogize profusely and attempt to calm his friend down.

Finally, he did calm down--with the aid of a single tranqulizer and the boy fell fast to sleep.

Hiro looked over him and shook his head.

"Shuichi..."

00000000000000000000

It was late afternoon the next day and Eiri was meeting with the gallery director. He adjusted his sunglasses with one hand while the other was deep in his pocket.

"Kuriko-san..is it possible. I'd like to open up a new exhibition as soon as possible."

"It's possible if you have new material…" She said looking through her computer. "If not then.."

"I have it. It'll bring in more people than ever."

Eiri's work had, of course, been recently lagging in years. Now thanks to a certain pink haired youth, the artist had regained his spark. His latest masterpiece would be a portrait revealed this upcoming Sunday.

"Is that so?" Ms. Kuriko looked at him doubtfully.

"Don't worry..I won't disappoint this gallery. It'll be….great."

The woman looked blank, expecting more of an adjective from the man but said nothing at the moment. She then regained composure and cleared her throat, "Good." A smile. "I look forward to seeing these latest works…I expect good thing from you, Uesugi-san."

"Don't worry."

He turned around and walked out of the gallery.

The next place he stopped off at was his website designer's office (which wasn't too far from the gallery) and informed him of the new pieces he was going to have put up on the site. He specified clearly that the photographer would be coming by tomorrow so by that evening he would be able to email the man his pieces.

The raven haired man sitting behind his desk leaned back in his chair and grinned flexing his fingers.

"Don't sweat it….I can do this." He clicked the mouse around a bit looking at the screen. "..In the meantime, think I can take a look at one of your new works. My wife's been dying to have one. She's kinda heart sick you haven't come out with anything new in years."

"What the hell are you asking that for? I'm going to send you the file aren't I?"

"Yeah.. Sorry, I'm a bit scatter-brained today."

**Ding, dong.**

"Oh, Eiri…I thought this was where I might find you…It's such a relief…" A soft voice said as the person entered the building. "Mika's been worried sick so she's asked me to look for you."

"Seems everyone has; though not for the same reason—probably all selfish ones." Eiri muttered turning around.

He glared at Tohma with hostile eyes.

"Now now…don't be so cruel. Your family loves you…I love you." He took the other man's arm.

Eiri yanked his arm out of the other's reach.

"It's true…" He smiled and put a hand to the other's cheek. "You're like a little brother to me. I couldn't stand if anything happened to you. Now, c'mon…"

The blonde remained rooted to the spot.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Oh, Eiri…" Tohma sighed. "…please don't be so obstinate. It hurts me so to see you so defensive." He looked back to the web designer. "I take it that you're ready to set up another exhibition. That's wonderful. I'm proud of you. I'll call the Shindous right away…I'm sure you'd like to see Shuichi, ne?"

He froze as the musician led him out of the building.

"Or perhaps the elder sister….I heard you invited her to a most unseemly place. You should really be more discreet."

"I'll do what I want to…"

"…at the risk of your family's name?"

"What name….My father is a monk, and a horny one at that. What name am I exactly going to risk?"

"Just be careful…I wasn't aware Shindou-san had an elder daughter but it must've been something my intelligence overlooked carelessly. I'm usually very precise. She was in Paris ne? We've been checking into that—nothing so far. I just don't want you sullying his daughter's name. The Shindous come from a very respectable family….Do not fuck this up. Even you, my brother-in-law are not protected by me if you do anything to wrong her."

"Is he really that powerful?"

"Not really, but I happen to want the ties kept. If you're interested in the eldest daughter just say so. The one thing I want is your happiness of course. So if you would go so far to take the young lady Shindou to a love hotel…you'd better be damn serious about her. I can't have her father finding out about your indiscretions."

"I'll bang whomever I please….She came to me anyway."

The keyboardist sighed again. "I suppose there's no talking you out of being rash…you will do as you please won't you?"

"Damn straight!"

"More over I'd like to hold another gala…this time in honor of your birthday which is coming up real soon, is it not?"

"Two months back."

"Hmm. That's right. With all the rush of our baby we forgot her dear uncle..." He had his hands behind his back. "So think of it as a belated birthday party."

0000000000000000000000

Tohma got back to his house, moving close to his wife who was looking very irritated at her husband.

"Where have you been?"

"Finding your errant brother."

"Tatsuha?"

"Oh...has he gone missing too?" He smiled. "I swear, those boys are always never in one place."

Mika was sitting down, downing a glass of wine.

"Cut the crap, Tohma. Did you tell Eiri he better treat Saiya Shindou with class, I've got money ridding on him getting married and finally doing this family right. He's been loose for way too long and he OWES me."

"Owes? I'm afraid he may not see it that way."

"The way he embarrassed me by standing up that well-known actress; he better damn well marry that girl."

"I was wondering, Mika…"

"Yes?"

"Does it _have_ to be the older girl? We don't really know her and it seems odd that she's shown up all the sudden."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have my eye on the younger sister, Maiko-san.."

"Go on."

"I think she would make a wonderful wife for him and I could keep my ties."

"No doubt, though, you already gave him permission to go out with Saiya-san already."

"He would have done it against my will either wise. This way I'm giving him a false impression that I'm going to leave him be. I know that if I could maneuver it correctly during his party I could switch him over to the younger sister instead."

"He'd never fall for that. He knows you too well."

"Hmm, you're right. It's just something is odd about that elder sister. I feel like I've met her before, but it couldn't be could it?" Tohma murmured sitting down next to his wife.

"Better not."

The platinum blond raised his head with a fake smile. "I assure you, dearest; no indiscretion shall come from me. I'm not president of my company for nothing.Eiri-san shall see that I'm only looking out for his best interests. Either way if he marries either girl it does the company and him good. Though only if the girl is legitimate…"

"You're a little prick…" Mika murmured.

"Am I, Mika dearest?" He leaned into her and tipped her chin up with two fingers. "How can you be so harsh to the father of your child?"

"Can it."

"I'll do my best to treat this matter with kid gloves. Meanwhile, the elder sister is being investigated as we speak."

000000000000000000000

"Well, Shuichi-honey…Let's see you run anymore…" The girl said as she stepped off the plane, bazooka over her shoulder. (1)

"Reiji-san, please calm down. Weapons are very unnecessary."

"Then why are you reaching for your gun, Bill. HA HA HA HA!" She grinned. "I'm going to scour this city for the pretty boy that ran away from his gilded cage!"

Bill just looked increasingly worried but retracted his gun hand and then attempted to steer his mistress out of the terminal.

8888888888888

K looked around the corner from where he was sitting and reached for his walkie-talkie. "This is K. We've got a crisis. Rage has come to Japan."

His boss sighed on the other end. "_You know what to do_."

"Roger."

* * *

(1) This is anime...so Rage/Reiji can basically do whatever she wants no matter how unrealistc it is. Got it. lol 

A/N: Ok people I hope this sounds right since I haven't written in awhile. Gomen. Hope you enjoyed!


	20. Humiliatin Centeral

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Shuichi leaned down and picked up the mail that was on the table in the front hall. He sifted through it with a tired expression, yawning wide.

"Nothing yet…" He threw the pieces down.

The mail he had been looking for was notice from the lyrics contest he'd entered in. It hadn't been much, seeing how writing was a just a small hobby of his, while designing was his life blood.

He turned to tromp back up the stairs in disgust, bored out of his mind when the doorbell rang. The youth turned to call for the family's help but decided it was unnecessary and opened the door by himself.

"Yes?"

"Flowers for Ms. Shindou," The man stated behind the giant, overwhelming bouquet.

"Maiko?" Shuichi mumbled.

He hadn't known his sister had an admirer. This was odd.

"No…Saiya Shindou." The man clarified for him.

_Saiya?_

Shuichi went speechless for a moment. There was only one person who would have had the arrogance to send the fictitious elder sister such an extravagant arrangement. He could see the man in his mind, that lazy conceited smile setting off by those dazzling amber eyes under vale of golden locks.

He started to grit his teeth at the thought of this, because just this thought brought his mind to another time period when Shuichi'd received another gift from the man. A box full of the man's obvious wanton desires. It held lingerie that was meant to make any woman look sexy but was meant for Shuichi to degrade and make him a slut in the man's eyes. _Damn him…_

"I'm sorry there's no one here by that name." He said through clenched teeth.

"This is the Shindou household, correct?"

"Yes, but there's no one here by that name."

He stared at the bouquet; Tuberoses. They meant pleasure.

_He's disgusting._

He then slammed the door in the man's face.

"I am not his whore…."

* * *

Shuichi hit the button on the machine several times, hissing, "Die, die die…"

"Shu…it's no use…you're loosing." Hiroshi wanted to laugh but knew the younger man wouldn't tolerate it. The subject with that Yuki cat was really intense. All he knew was that the man had done something else to piss Shuichi off, but so far he hadn't figured out what exactly.

"He can just go to hell, Hiro…and give himself hand jobs till he fucking sprains his wrist." He muttered.

"Is it that bad…"

"That prick sent me women's lingerie. Then he sent me those damn flowers as if I'm gonna be impressed by them or something. That prick knew I'd know the meaning behind those flowers! He knew it! And using my alias….damn him." He watched at blood ran across the screen and the words INSTANT DEATH appeared.

He moaned and sunk to his knees.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." He muttered.. "What if he comes on to me again…and I can't hold him off."

"Do you want him to stop?" Hiro sat down next to him.

"What?"

"I said, do you want him to stop. The way you talk about him…."

"I hate his fucking guts…I'm not his whore!"

"I didn't say you were, Shu."He side. "Look forget about him…Just tell you're father and sister you're not doing this anymore. I'm sure if they see he's hurting you like this they won't make you do this anymore."

"It's not that easy. My father and sister are depending on me. Plus…I've got an idea. This time I'm really gonna tighten his propeller."

"Meaning…"

"He's gonna wished he hadn't fucked with me, Hiro. I'm not gonna let him see me cry…even though I feel like it."

"What're you up to?'

"You'll see."

"Shuichi!"

"See ya, Hiro.." His friend walked out of the room with a come hither air to him that made the other man groan. Sometimes Shuichi was unaware how seductive he could be.

* * *

Shuichi arrived at restaurant in seductive yet demure attire. He ran a hand through his shoulder length, pink hair with his black gloves as he entered clutching a small clutch purse. He wore the minimalist amount of make up, that brought out his delicate and stunning facial features. His legs were enclosed in calf-high, black leather boots while his lower half wore a matching skirt. His top was composed of a lacy red sleeveless number with a small white flower at the V of the neck. Around his neck was golden heart pendant and hanging from his ears were amethyst stones that brought out the color of his brilliant eyes.

He could feel the stares of the other patron's burning into the back of his head and grinned as he took of sip of the wine. _I'll make him beg like a dog...he won't ever show his face here ever again. I'll bring him to his knees._

He then put the glass down and played with the extensions. Maiko had tried to talk him out of it but his resolve was firm.

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep voice rumbled from behind him.

"Waiting for you, Eiri dearest." Shuichi replied without skipping a beat.

"Did you drink Drain-O as a kid?"

He stared down malevolently at him—he was pissed.

"What's wrong, _Eiri_? You look flustered."

The artist sat across from him, lighting a cigarette nonchalantly.

Shuichi looked like a 16 year-old runaway.

"I'm following your game and I'm not taking the bait."

He saddled next to the older man and slid a hand onto his thigh. "But I'm pregnant." Shuichi said loud enough for the nearby tables to hear.

The youth leaned over and blew into Yuki's ear, hand sliding. He ignored the small talented hand slithering on his lap but couldn't ignore the wet lips that latched on to his earlobe.

"Bullshit." The artist denied. "Just who the fuck do you think I am?"

"Someone whose about to get hard." Shuichi whispered with venom in his voice.

Yuki glared through the pleasure.

"You made me love you. You made me pregnant." He said in a sobbing voice. The boy looked up at the other with soulful pained eyes that in their depths held loathing and sweet revenge.

"Get off of me…" He shoved Shuichi to the floor.

He fell to the floor knocking over a wine glass and sending it crashing to the tile floor. "Ow.." He cringed playing up his part perfectly. "You didn't have to shove me." Tears welled up. "How could you?"

He reached around for purchase on the floor and spied a broken piece of glass, intentionally laying his gloved hand on it and bracing himself for the pain. "Ow!" He yelped in a high pitched impersonation of a female's voice.

The youth brought his hand up and stared at the spot on the fabric. To tell the truth, the sight of blood (even not so obvious blood) often made Shindou light-headed.

"Oh dear.." He clutched the tablecloth.

"Are you all right, Miss?"

"Is she all right?" A woman got up from the table.

The waiter leaned down. "Are you all right?"

"No, I don't think so.." He pressed one palm to his forehead.

"Sir!" The waiter snapped at Yuki. "It wasn't necessary to push her. The poor thing."

"Yes, she's with child you should be ashamed of yourself."

"That's right…" Another chimed in.

The waiter carefully pulled off the blood soaked glove and looked at the small hand.

"It's-it's all right." Shuichi mumbled.

"No. I insist, you could have nicked something. You should get this cleaned."

"All right. I don't know what's wrong. He did say he loved me. I only wanted to tell him about our baby."

The waiter and the two women glared at Yuki and the artist silently loathed the young executive. Shuichi turned his head as if to look at the father of "her" child and grinned.

_Little bastard…_ Yuki thought.

* * *

A/N: WOOhooo yay…bet you are excited to see this folks! Well hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
